Truth and Consequences
by shaylea
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves a new hunting buddy, Cheyenne Evans. What surprises the brothers about her is that she sticks up for herself and can tell them both off at the same time if they say something that sets her off.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She clutched the gun in her hand. Cheyenne was hiding behind a tree. Dean was hiding behind the tree right next to her. Cheyenne pursed her lips together as Dean nodded- giving her the signal that it was time to lock, load and take this crazy son-of-a-bitch out and find Sam.

"Here goes nothing." Cheyenne whispered to herself.

She and Dean ran out from behind the trees and shot at the spirit that had kidnapped Sam. Before they knew it, the spirit was gone, vanished into thin air.

"Sam!" Cheyenne shouted, hoping that Sam would respond.

Dean glanced around the dark forest. He tugged at Cheyenne's hooded sweater.

"Come on." He said. "We'll have better luck looking for him if we actually look around rather than just shout his name."

Cheyenne nodded. "That would probably be better."

The two of them set off, watching their steps and keeping their flashlights up incase of any sign of Sam.

Sam saw a light in the distance. He recognized the shapes of the two figures that were walking through the forest.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted back.

Cheyenne and Dean began running. They saw Sam tied up to a tree.

"Well this brings back old memories." Dean smirked.

Cheyenne shook her head. "Only it was the other way around. I remember Sam telling me that _he_ came to the rescue of _you_."

"That apple pie was good, okay?" Dean argued.

Cheyenne gave him a death glare. "It almost got you killed, you ass."

Cheyenne and Dean finished untying Sam and helped him up. Sam spoke.

"You guys argue _way _too much." He laughed.

The three of them began walking back through the woods. Dean tripped over a branch and fell flat on his face. Cheyenne and Sam burst out laughing.

"Every time you end up saving the day with me, I always get hurt." Dean mumbled.

Cheyenne held out her hand. "Poor baby." She helped him up and started walking again.

Sam's hand brushed against Cheyenne's. She slowly looked up at him. There was a look in his eye that she had never seen before. She looked back down at the ground and continued walking.

Dean was continuing on with how much he had gotten hurt since they found Cheyenne hunting where they were. Cheyenne stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, facing Dean. She had a death glare in her eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"All you ever do is bitch and complain after we're done a job. That's all you ever do, Dean. You don't say 'Good job, Cheyenne.' or 'It's a good thing you're here.' All you ever do is bitch about how I make _your_ life a living hell by being here." Cheyenne started. "I'm looking for the same damn thing you are. It killed my brother and my boyfriend, Dean! All of us went through the same thing!"

Dean just stood there, speechless. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…"

"We're all here, right now, looking for the same thing that caused us to be doing this. Whatever this thing is, it knows that we're more powerful together then separate, like we were before. We have a greater chance of killing it together, rather than making negative comments about each other, getting mad, and going our separate ways."

Sam stepped forward. "She's right, Dean. If we work together, we can kill it faster. Two brains are better than one."

Sam and Cheyenne turned around and began walking away.

"But there's three brains here! I have one, too!" Dean shouted.

Cheyenne turned her head. "No you don't."

The three of them made their way back to the Impala and took off to a motel to rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cheyenne climbed into the bed that she and Sam shared. There were only two beds in the motel room and there was no way in hell she was sharing a bed with Dean after what happened earlier that night.

_I'm always there for you._ She thought to herself. _Why do you always have to bring out your damn negativity? You know things are easier when I'm here. I play doctor after each job is done, I cook you food. God knows if I wasn't here you and Sam would be wishing I came with you anyways. _

Cheyenne rolled onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling. She didn't like the memories that came into her head. The fact that her boyfriend and her brother had died by evil that put them on a ceiling and started the fire killed her inside.

Cheyenne could hear Dean snoring. _Oh dear God… Will he ever put a plug in it? _

"Cheyenne?" Sam whispered.

Cheyenne moved her head so she was looking at what she could see of Sam. "Yeah, Sam. I'm awake."

Sam rolled onto his side so he was facing her. "I'm sorry for what Dean said tonight."

"It's okay, Sammy. Really. I know he didn't mean it. He's just tired of falling on his face every time a job is done. I've only been with you two a month. He'll get used to me being around sooner or later." Cheyenne said.

"I'm happy you're here," Sam began. "You've been a huge help with cleaning up our battle wounds and keeping us from dying of hunger. You're the only one out of the three of us who can cook a decent meal."

Cheyenne laughed. "God knows you two get enough battle wounds… Hell… God knows I've gotten my share, too. All the fighting I've done. I'm happy we ran into each other that day. Things have been easier on everybody since we started hunting together."

Sam was silent.

"Sam… What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Just thinking."

"Alright. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Sam."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

_What is coming over me? _Sam thought to himself. _I haven't felt like this in a long time. Not since… Jess. I love Jess. I always will… But now… God! Come on, Sam! Get a hold of yourself. Maybe it's just a crush. It can't be anything serious… Can it? _

Sam rolled over, his back facing Cheyenne. Within seconds of closing his eyes, Sam was asleep.

Cheyenne woke up to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. The other side of the bed was empty. She knew it was Sam in the shower because she could still here Dean's annoying snoring coming from the other side of the room. Cheyenne smiled to herself. She got up out of her bed and tiptoed over to Dean's bed.

"You're going to get mad at me for what I'm going to do to you, Dean Winchester." Cheyenne whispered to herself.

She began moving her hand to plug his nose when out of nowhere, his hand shot up and grabbed hers. She screamed.

"Don't even think about it, Evans." Dean said, opening his eyes.

"Jesus, Dean. You scared the shit out of me." Cheyenne said, breathing heavy.

Sam ran out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. "What's going on?"

Dean let go of Cheyenne's wrist. "Nothing." He sat up.

"I thought I heard Cheyenne scream, though." Sam said.

"I did. I was going to plug Dean's nose to wake him up because he _wouldn't stop snoring_ but he scared me by grabbing my wrist." Cheyenne explained. _Wow. He has one hell of a body._ She thought to herself.

"Wait." Sam said. "You've been with us for what, a little over a month, and you didn't know that Dean was a light sleeper?"

"I know now." Cheyenne said, sitting down on the bed. "Dean… You really need to buy anti-snoring pills or something. I barely got _any_ sleep last night."

"I do take anti-snoring pills." Dean said, waving a hand through his hair.

"Buy stronger ones."

Dean gave her a cocky grin. He glanced up at Sam. "Are you done with the shower?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm done. Go ahead."

"I'm going outside for a couple minutes. If you guys need me, I'll be right outside the door." Cheyenne said.

"You're going out in your pajamas?" Dean asked.

"I'll change first. I won't be long then you can have your shower."

Cheyenne grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. She shut the door. Sam looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, grabbing clean clothes.

"You could be a little nicer to Cheyenne. She tries really hard to get along with us and so far it's pretty much only me that seems to be a friend to her." Sam said.

"I know. I'm sorry for it too, trust me. I'm just… I'm not used to having a girl tend to our every need and help us with research and killing things. She's good at it. She has skills." Dean replied.

"Yeah, well… She has been doing this for a couple of years. She's not going to stop. And by the way things are right now, I don't think she's going anywhere either."

Cheyenne walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be outside." She threw her clothes in her bag and headed out the door.

"I'll be in the shower." Dean said, heading into the bathroom. He shut the door.

"I'll be getting changed!" Sam mocked his brother and Cheyenne. He shook his head.

Sam got changed and went outside. "Hey." He sat down beside Cheyenne.

"Hey, Sammy." She replied.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

_You _was what she was thinking inside of her head. "It's nothing important."

"Okay…" He said. "Cheyenne… You do know that Dean is grateful that you're here, don't you?"

"He has a very odd way of showing it."

"He's like that with everybody. Dean's a good person. You just have to get to know him better."

Cheyenne stood up. "I will."

Sam stood up. "He does like you, don't worry. He's just insecure at times." He hugged her.

Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She didn't want to let go. _This feels so right._ She thought. _But it's probably wrong… I guess we'll have to see how things go…_

_Our bodies fit perfectly together. I still love Jess though, I always will… But these feelings inside of me for Cheyenne just keep growing everyday. We'll see what happens later on. Maybe when we kill whatever killed Mom and Jess, Cheyenne and I could try to be together. Maybe. Scratch Maybe. Hopefully we could be together._ Sam thought. He embraced her tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and read! All the reviews I've gotten have been good, so that must mean I'm doing a good job! Everybody who reads these stories rock my socks! Thanks guys! This next chapter is for you!

**Chapter Three**

Cheyenne put her head against the window of the car in the back seat. She closed her eyes. _I honestly don't know what I'm thinking, or __feeling__ for that matter. I just lost my boyfriend and my brother two years ago. God, I love him so much. I always will. He always knew what to do. _Cheyenne sighed. _I do know this, though. He would want me to be happy. I know he would. He would want me to follow my heart, and I will. If it leads me into Sam's arms, then I'll be happy. _

The car came to a stop.

Cheyenne opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"We need gas." Dean replied. "Do you have ten bucks?"

Cheyenne reached into her back pocket. "Yeah. Here." She handed him the money.

"Thanks." Dean said. "Sammy, you got your ten bucks?"

Sam handed him ten dollars. Dean got out of the car, gave the clerk the money, and started pumping the gas into the Impala.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Sam asked, turning around in the front seat.

She shook her head. "Nothing, Sam. You asked me that yesterday."

He gave her a worried look. "If something's wrong you know you can tell me."

Cheyenne looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "I'm just confused about something, that's all."

Sam gave a small laugh. "You're not the only one, trust me."

Cheyenne let a small smile slip across her face. "Who knows," She said. "Maybe we're confused about the same thing."

"You never know." Sam replied.

Dean got back into the car. He shut the door. "What were you two girls talking about while I was gone?" He started the car and drove back onto the highway.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Cheyenne said, moving her glance to the window.

"Ouch." Dean said, smiling. "So, Cheyenne… How long have you been a blonde?"

Cheyenne smiled at this opportunity. "All my life, actually." She responded. "How long have you been a blonde, Dean?"

Sam started laughing. Cheyenne joined in.

Dean looked at Cheyenne in the rear-view mirror. "You've got attitude, you know that?"

"Yeah… It's what makes me Cheyenne." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You know, Cheyenne. Lots of girls have made an ass out of Dean… But you're the only one that's done this good of a job in a long time." Sam said.

"There's lots of times Dean makes an ass out of himself too, Sam."

"Like when?" Dean asked.

"Two days ago when you tripped over a branch and fell flat on your face." Cheyenne replied, laughing.

"Yeah… That was pretty funny, Dean." Sam said.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said, giving Sam a not-so-happy look.

"You know we're just playing around, Dean." Cheyenne said, leaning forward. "It's fun picking on you for a change."

To drown out the sound of Sam and Cheyenne making fun of him, Dean put on some Led Zeppelin and cranked the volume up. Cheyenne shook her head and closed her eyes, hoping that even with the loud music blaring, she could still get some sleep.

Sam looked out the passenger side window, thoughts running through his head. _She's an awesome person to be around. These feelings just keep growing inside of me. When we hugged yesterday, it was like she was trying to tell me something, get something out of her system. Maybe she was trying to let me know she has feelings for me? I don't know what to think. I'll ask her if she wants to grab something to eat when we stop in the next town. Hopefully she says yes, I don't want to look like a damn fool. _

Cheyenne felt someone shaking her. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. She slapped whatever was shaking her on the head.

"Ow!" Dean cried out.

Cheyenne sat up. "Oh my God, Dean! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"I was just trying to wake you up! We're at another motel. Come on, grab your stuff." Dean continued rubbing his head where Cheyenne had hit him.

Sam was standing at the trunk of the car laughing.

Dean looked at him. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"It's kind of obvious with her personality." Sam continued laughing.

"She needs a safety lock on those hands. They're like deadly weapons." Dean said, grabbing his bag and heading into the motel room.

"I don't need a safety lock on my hands…" Cheyenne mumbled.

"You don't." Sam defended her. "Your hands are fine the way they are."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sam." She reached into the trunk and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Sam asked her.

Cheyenne's smile grew wider. "Yeah. Sure. Let's put our stuff in the room first then we can walk around, looking for a restaurant or something, if you want."

Sam smiled. "That sounds great."

The two of them took their bags into the motel room.

"We're going to grab a bite. We'll bring you back something." Cheyenne told Dean as she walked out the door.

Cheyenne and Sam began walking down the sidewalk. They were both quiet. Finally, Cheyenne spoke up.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Have you had feelings for anyone since Jess died?" She asked, putting her thumbs in her belt loops on her jeans.

"Yeah, actually. That's what I was confused about earlier." He replied. "What about you? Have you had feelings for anyone since Jason died?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. That's what I was confused about, too."

"Are you going to tell me who this mystery guy is?" Sam asked.

"If you tell me who your mystery girl is." Cheyenne answered.

"Really?" He asked, surprised of her answer.

"Sam… I'm falling for you." Cheyenne blurted.

The two of them stopped dead in their tracks. Cheyenne kept her eyes on the sidewalk.

"Since your secret's out, I might as well tell you mine." Sam said.

Cheyenne looked up at him.

"I'm falling for you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Three hot-dogs please." Sam said to the vendor. He handed him the money and the vendor handed him the three hot-dogs.

Cheyenne took hers and put everything on it. Sam put mustard on his and Dean's. They began walking down the street.

"Thanks for the hot-dog, Sam. I could've bought my own, though." Cheyenne said. She took a bite of the hot-dog. "Yum." She said, her mouth full.

"Nah, It's okay. I didn't mind." He replied, taking a bite of his.

There was a long silence. Cheyenne looked up at Sam.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

Cheyenne smiled. "Us. Is anything going to happen between us? I didn't tell you I was falling for you for nothing, you know."

"We can go wherever you want us to go. Being together would be something to try. It's up to you though, Cheyenne."

She stopped and continued looking up at him. "Being together."

He smiled. "Really?"

Cheyenne returned the smile. "Yeah. Let's see where we go."

Sam leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away slowly.

Cheyenne smiled again. "And to think… I get a lot more of those."

Sam smiled. "And so do I."

Cheyenne grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down for another kiss. She pulled away. "Come on. We've got research to do."

"Yes we do. And, Dean's probably hungry seeing as how we haven't fed him yet today."

Cheyenne laughed. "You're making him sound like an animal." She started walking.

"Well, are you disagreeing?" Sam asked, also laughing.

Cheyenne shook her head. "Not a chance in the world."

Sam and Cheyenne walked through the door of the motel room.

Dean walked out of the bathroom. "Where the hell have you two been? I'm starving. What did you get me?"

Sam handed him the hot dog. "Here."

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked.

Cheyenne hooked up the laptop. "Jesus, Dean. What were you expecting? A lobster platter?"

"That actually doesn't sound half bad…" Dean replied.

"Dean." Sam said. "Just eat it. It's food."

"Yeah… But it has mustard on it…" He complained.

Cheyenne was getting annoyed. "Dean, eat the damn hotdog."

Without any further complaints, Dean shut up and shoved the hotdog in his mouth.

Cheyenne was going through newspaper articles online from the town they were in. One of them caught her eye. The motive of it seemed _very _familiar.

"Guys…" Cheyenne said, her voice slowly trailing off.

"What is it?" Sam said, walking over to her.

"I think we're dealing with another Hell House."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everybody who's reviewed. You guys are awesome. You will be finding out more about Cheyenne's brother and boyfriend who were both killed by the same demon that took Mary and Jess in time.

Chapter Five 

There it was. The old piece-of-crap shack that was home to another Mortichai Murdoch.

"Ready to go?" Cheyenne asked, taking a step forward.

Dean pulled her back. "I don't think you should go in there. He kills girls, remember?"

"The legend changed, Dean. Remember? It went from killing girls, to killing everyone who went in the house." Cheyenne replied, brushing his hand off of her shoulder. "I think we should check into things really good before assuming that this could be another Hell House."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This Hell House may not be made up. This one _could_ be real. It's better to be safe then sorry. We should all go in together." She responded.

Cheyenne started walking towards the house again. Sam and Dean were right behind her. Cheyenne got out her gun. Sam and Dean did the same. Cheyenne took one side of the door and Sam took the other side. Dean kicked the door open and held his gun up. Cheyenne and Sam followed Dean inside.

Dean kept his eye ahead while talking to Cheyenne and Sam. "Cheyenne, what did you mean when you said that this Hell House could be real?"

Cheyenne kept her gun up, her eyes open, and her mind alert. "Well, the kids from the last one made it up and so many people believed in it that Murdoch came to life right? Well, maybe somehow, this is the origin of the legend. This might be where it all started. The ghost that dominates this house may not be Murdoch, but it has the same M.O. of the first legend that started- hanging girls."

Sam grabbed her arm and looked at her. "So the stuff you said outside was just crap so that you wouldn't be left out?"

Cheyenne nodded her head. "Pretty much. Yeah." She looked around the empty, dust filled room. "Except I was dicking around when I said that this one could be real."

Dean shook his head and stopped. He turned around so he was looking at Cheyenne and Sam. "She's something else, Sammy."

Sam smiled. "I know." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Dean got a disgusted look on his face. "Oh my God… You're kidding me… Since when has this been? You know?"

"Today." Cheyenne answered. She put her gun back up. "Come on, guys. We've got hunting to do."

Dean started walking again. Sam and Cheyenne followed _right_ behind him. _Scratch._ They stopped. Froze. There was the faint sound of footsteps coming from another room. _Step. Step._ Cheyenne looked at Sam. His gun was up to his shoulder and his gaze never left the doorways. The sound of footsteps was gone. _STEP. _The floorboard creaked behind Sam and Cheyenne. They all turned around quickly. The three of them were side-by-side, facing something that was all-too familiar to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne dropped her gun and a teardrop streamed down her cheek. "Oh my… But…"

Sam never left the spirits gaze. "Cheyenne… Who is it?"

Cheyenne didn't answer.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"It's my brother…" Cheyenne answered.

They all stood there, face-to-face with Kris Evans, Cheyenne's _dead_ older brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A single tear fell down Cheyenne's cheek. She took a step closer to the ghost of her brother. Sam and Dean didn't know what to say.

"Cheyenne…" Kris whispered.

"Kris, what are you doing here?" Cheyenne whispered back. "You're… You're dead…"

"I know what you do. Who you've become since Jason and I died." Kris said.

"Jason…" Cheyenne sobbed. "Kris, what are you doing here? Why are you in this house?"

"I don't know." He replied.

Sam walked up behind Cheyenne. "Well there has to be a reason."

"Wait…" Cheyenne remembered something. "This house… We used to come here when we were kids- Jason, Kris and I."

"Maybe I have a connection to the house?" Kris asked.

"Or your spirit brought you here because you knew that Cheyenne would come here, eventually." Dean said. He stepped up towards Sam and Cheyenne.

"Kris, I know that this is out of the blue and painful, but did you see what killed you and Jason that night?" Cheyenne asked. She took her brothers hand. It was cold.

"Kind of." He replied. "It looked normal, like a human, but, when it didn't touch us, and put us up on the ceiling, I knew it wasn't normal. That thing, whatever it was, wasn't human."

More tears streamed down Cheyenne's face.

"Why did you come here?" Kris asked.

"There was an article online. It said that this house was haunted and the spirit that was in it was killing people…" Cheyenne replied.

"A group of teens came in a few days ago… They saw me, screamed, ran and I guess they told the cops and the press must have found out somehow." He answered.

"Well, unless you're killing teens and stringing them up in the raptors of this old hunk of junk, then I guess we don't need our guns." Dean said.

"Cheyenne." Kris said. "Why are you looking for this thing?"

"Because." She whispered. "It killed you and Jason. It killed Sam and Dean's mother the same damn way. There's no way in hell I'm stopping until I kill it and send it back where it belongs."

"And where's that?" Kris asked.

Cheyenne looked her brother in the eyes. "Back to hell." She looked at Sam and Dean then back at her brother. "Kris, why are you still hanging on?"

Kris sighed. "I don't know… I guess I just really want to see you happy before I… You know… Cross over."

Cheyenne smiled. "For the last month, I've been hunting with Sam and Dean."

Kris laughed. "I know. I've been looking over you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He replied. "And I know how you and Sam feel about each other. He's a good guy. Don't be so hard on Dean, though."

Dean smiled and straightened up a bit. "Thanks, man."

Kris looked back at his sister. "He may be a little dimwitted, but he's smarter than he lets on."

Dean's smile faded. Cheyenne and Sam laughed.

"Sam, Cheyenne hasn't been this happy with anyone since Jason. You two have a special connection. Trust me. Treat her right. You two are really good for each other right now, considering what you've both been through. She'll always be there for you." Kris said. He sighed. "She was always there for me, no matter what."

Cheyenne smiled and more tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Kris."

Kris returned the smile. "I love you too, baby-sis."

Kris started to fade and so did Cheyenne's smile. "He's gone." She wiped the tears from her face. "I can't feel him anymore… He crossed over…"

Sam took Cheyenne in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips together.

Dean knew that Sam and Cheyenne needed a moment together. "I'll be in the car." He took Cheyenne and Sam's guns with him.

Cheyenne looked up at Sam. "Do you think we have a special connection… You know… Like my brother said we did?"

Sam looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I think we do. I think we've had one since the first day we met, when Dean and I found you in the woods with your gun."

"That was one of the best days of my life." Cheyenne said.

"It wasn't very great when you held me and Dean up at gunpoint and questioned us for ten minutes." Sam laughed.

"Hey- I apologized." Cheyenne laughed as well.

"Yes, you did." He gave her a quick kiss. "Are you ready to go, or do you want to stay in here for a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready to go." She replied.

Sam linked his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up and kissed it as they walked out the door and to the '67 Impala.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **School comes back in on Tuesday so I won't be able to write as often as I'd like. I will write at least one chapter every week. If the next chapter doesn't come out when it's supposed to, it will be out as soon as I can type it and post it! I hope everyone has a great year!

**Chapter Seven**

Cheyenne sat in the chair that was in the hotel room. She wasn't reading, watching a movie, or searching around on the laptop. She was thinking. Thinking about what her brother, Kris, had said to her. _He just wanted to see me happy._ She thought. _After Jason was killed, I didn't think I'd be able to feel this way about anybody again. _She looked over at the bed that Sam was sleeping in. _He looks like an angel. Kris was right about having a connection with Sam, too. It's that connection that lets you know that you're safe and cared for. Sam's perfect for me._

Sam rolled over. He felt the bed where Cheyenne usually slept. Nothing. He opened his eyes and sat up. He saw her sitting in the chair, her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey… How come you're not in bed?"

Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. Too much stuff on my mind."

Sam got out of the bed and walked over to her. She stood up.

"You can have the chair if you want. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." Cheyenne said quietly, so she wouldn't wake Dean.

Sam sat down in the chair and before Cheyenne got a chance to walk over to the bed, he pulled her down onto his lap. "What's on your mind?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just about seeing my brother today… What he said before he… Well… You know… Crossed over."

Sam tightened his grip around her waist. "About you being happy?" He asked.

She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at him. "Yes, and something else he said."

"What else?"

"About us having a connection." She replied. "You make me feel special, Sam."

Sam lifted his hand and put it under her chin. He pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers. Cheyenne felt a feeling zoom up and down her back. She gently touched her hand to his cheek and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance through her lips. Their tongues danced together and the kiss slowly ended.

"Come on," Cheyenne said. "Let's go to bed."

Sam nodded. "Probably a good idea. Dean's going to want to leave early and it's already two-thirty in the morning. You should get some sleep."

The two of them got up out of the chair and walked over to the bed. Cheyenne pulled the covers over the two of them and Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his body. He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight."

---

Cheyenne opened her eyes to the sound of somebody clicking away on the keyboard of the laptop. She moaned in complaint and sat up. She focused her vision on the person sitting at the desk in front of the laptop. It was Dean. She heard water running and clued in that it was Sam in the shower. She crawled out of the bed and walked over to Dean.

"Find anything interesting?" Cheyenne asked, grabbing her sweater off of the back of the chair.

Dean glanced at her, then back at the computer screen. "Nope… Not really. Did you sleep okay?"

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow. "Fine, why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. "I heard you and Sammy last night, about why you couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

"Your brother told us something we knew. It wasn't much of a help, but it can help somewhat."

"How?" Cheyenne asked. She sat back down on her bed and put her hair into a messy ponytail.

"We know _for sure_ that it _is_ the same thing that killed our mom. If we can get more information on it, we can learn how to kill it. This thing isn't like anything we've ever dealt with before."

"I know." The water in the washroom turned off. "Hate to kill the conversation Dean, but I'm going to grab some clean clothes and head into the shower when Sam comes out."

"Don't take too long. We have to get going soon." Dean said, turning his attention back to the computer.

Cheyenne stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that…" Dean said, his voice low.

Cheyenne grabbed a clean outfit out of her bag. "You are one strange man, Dean Winchester."

Sam walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed and his hair was wet. He walked behind Cheyenne who was grabbing stuff to take into the bathroom with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped.

"Sam!" She shrieked.

He turned her around so she was facing him. "Good morning." He smiled.

"I'm going to have a shower. I'll be out in a bit." Cheyenne kissed him quickly on the lips and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Sam began making the bed that he and Cheyenne shared.

"Sam…" Dean said.

Sam turned his head and looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

Dean smiled. "Marry that girl."

Sam smiled and plopped down onto the bed, propping his arms up under his head.

---

Cheyenne sat in the passenger seat of the Impala while Sam drove, giving Dean a chance to catch up on some sleep in the back seat seeing as how he drove everywhere. Cheyenne was quietly singing the song that she was listening to on her MP3 player, _Back At One_ by _Brian McKnight_. Sam looked over at her quickly and smiled. He focused his gaze back onto the road. Cheyenne looked over and noticed the smile on Sam's face. She turned the volume down.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, flashing a smile of her own.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing… Just the song you're listening to."

"You like Brian McKnight?" Cheyenne asked, taking the earphones out of her ears.

"That song. It's a good one. Very romantic." Sam said, shooting her another glance. "Hey, how long has Dean been out?"

Cheyenne looked back at the eldest Winchester who was sound asleep. "About 3 hours… You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Cheyenne reached over and honked the horn on the steering wheel.

Dean sprang up, his fists raised. "What's attacking?" He shouted.

Sam and Cheyenne burst out laughing.

Dean lowered his hands, sitting upright in the back seat. "You guys suck…"

Cheyenne shook her head and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean leaned his head back and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** If this chapter is kind of _not good_, I'm sorry. I've had a really rough 5 days. My friend was in a car accident over the weekend and he was killed. It's really been stressing me out, and I didn't get to go to the funeral due to school starting yesterday, and the funeral was today. I figured I would try to write a chapter to _Truth and Consequences_ to get my mind off of the stress of school and what happened Saturday night. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much.

**Chapter Eight**

_She hid behind a tree, breathing heavily. Oh, God. Please… Don't let it be him… Don't let it be the thing that killed Kris and Jason. He can't kill me. I have to kill him, she thought. She heard footsteps, getting closer. A branch cracked right behind the tree she was leaning against. She held her breath. This was it. She slowly stepped out from behind the tree, facing the evil that had chased her through the forest. He stood there, his yellow eyes glaring at her._

"_What do you want from me?" Cheyenne asked, searching for her hunting knife that laid within a belt loop in her jeans. It wasn't there. "Where's my knife?" She whispered. _

_The demon held it up and smiled. "You mean, this knife?" He walked closer to her. "You see, little blonde girl, you dropped it when you tripped and fell over that branch. If you were smart, you would have felt for it then, to make sure it was still in place. But you didn't. You were stupid. You were stupid then, and you were even more stupid when you decided to come after me after your brother and boyfriend were killed."_

"_That's because you killed them! You took my whole life from me!" She shouted, tears rolling down her face. _

"_Actually, I did no such thing. I didn't kill your brother or that beloved boyfriend of yours. Something else did." He said. _

_Cheyenne was in complete shock. "What?" _

"_I didn't kill them. But since you tried to kill me countless times, I guess it's only fair that I try and kill you back." He lunged forward and plunged the knife deep into her stomach. _

She jumped out of the bed, tripping over her bag that was on the floor beside it. She fell onto the floor. Sam quickly turned on the bedside lamp and jumped out of bed to help her.

"Cheyenne… What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, helping her up.

She had tears pouring down her face. She was crying hysterically. "The demon we're after…" She began, trying to catch her breath. "It's not the demon that killed Kris, Jason and your mom."

Dean sat up. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"The demon we've been going after…" Cheyenne repeated.

"Yeah… What about it?" Dean asked.

Cheyenne took a deep breath in. Sam was rubbing her back. "The demon that we've been going after isn't the one that killed Kris, Jason and your mom."

Sam looked her in the eyes. "You're kidding with us, right?"

Cheyenne shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No… In the dream I had, he said that he wasn't the one who killed my brother or Jason. What killed them is what killed your mom. We've been searching for the wrong demon all along, guys."

"What else did the demon say in the dream?" Dean asked, running his hand through his hair a couple of times.

Cheyenne squinted her eyes and shook her head. "He said that since I tried killing him, he's going to kill me…" Her voice trailed off. She laid down on the bed that she shared with Sam. "And then he shoved my hunting knife into my stomach." Cheyenne reached down into her bag. Her eyes went big. She looked at Sam.

"Cheyenne… What is it?" Sam asked.

She looked over at Dean. "My hunting knife is gone."

------

Cheyenne and Sam were in the back seat of the Impala while Dean drove. Cheyenne was snuggled up against Sam's chest.

"Where exactly are we going?" Cheyenne asked. She tilted her head up and looked at Sam.

"We're going to see someone who might be able to help us." Dean answered, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"How long is it going to take to get there? Without my hunting knife… I'm pretty much useless." Cheyenne said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm so screwed…"

"No you're not." Sam said, tightening his grip around her. "You have myself and Dean here to protect you and keep you safe."

"And on the bright side, everyone in this car knows how to work a gun- which is _even_ better for keeping you safe." Dean added with a grin.

Cheyenne shook her head. She nestled her head into Sam's chest and closed her eyes.

Sam laid his head against hers. "Besides…" He whispered. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

Cheyenne lifted her head and looked into Sam's eyes. He leaned down slowly, and pressed his lips against hers.

Dean looked in his rearview mirror and saw his little brother kissing Cheyenne. _That's my boy, _Dean thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry if the last part was confusing or didn't make any sense. Like I said, I had been going through a rough time. I'm feeling better now so this part should make up for how crappy the last one was! Thanks to everybody who sent their condolences and deepest sympathies. They were greatly appreciated. Also, thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review.

**Chapter Nine**

It was a new day, a day that would be very tiring. Instead of hunting the demon that they thought killed Mary, Jason and Kris, they had to get clues to find the demon that actually did kill them.

Cheyenne's eyes snapped open. "Wait a second… I remember something from the night that Jason and Kris were killed."

"What?" Dean asked, taking a sip of the coffee that was in his cup.

Sam was sitting in a chair beside Cheyenne. "This thing… Whatever it was… It had these eyes… These really…" She paused. "Really _scary_ eyes. They were a deep yellow in colour when he looked at me."

"Wait, Cheyenne…" Sam said, sitting up straight. His eyes were wide.

"What?"

"You saw him? Like, face to face?" He asked.

"Yeah… Why?" She responded, raising her eyebrows.

Dean sat up straight. "What else can you think of?"

Cheyenne thought hard. She shook her head. "It all happened so fast. His eyes are all that I remember. As soon as I saw him, my dad ran in and grabbed me before I got the chance to try and help Kris or Jason… He looked normal though, like a regular human. It was just his eyes that caught my attention."

"Well… At least that's a start." Sam said.

Cheyenne sighed and tilted her head back so it was leaning on the back of her chair. She closed her eyes. "I hate demons…"

Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. He spun his chair around and grabbed the remote for the TV.

"I'm going to watch some TV. Can you two go to the diner down the street and get some food? I'm starving," Dean asked, moving over to his bed.

Cheyenne stood up. "Might as well. I'm hungry too." She grabbed her jacket and put it on. "You coming, Sam?"

He nodded and grabbed his coat as well. "Yep." He replied. "We'll be back in a bit, Dean."

"Yeah. Hurry." Dean responded, his eyes not leaving the TV.

Cheyenne and Sam walked out of the hotel room. They started walking across the parking lot.

Sam took laced his fingers between hers. "I'm happy we met."

Cheyenne looked up at him and smiled. "Me too. Holding you and Dean up at gun point and playing 21 questions wasn't exactly my idea of a perfect _meeting_, but it got us to where we are now."

Sam laughed. "And where would that be?"

Cheyenne's smile got bigger. "Screwed into the ground but loving every minute of it."

They both laughed. They walked into the diner and up to the counter. Cheyenne grabbed a takeout menu and looked it over.

She glanced up at Sam. "What exactly does Dean want?"

Sam shook his head. "Beats me. We'll just get him a burger and fries. He's happy with anything."

Cheyenne nodded. "Well that statement isn't false. What do you want?"

Sam put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Honestly?"

Cheyenne tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. She started to blush "To eat, Sam. What do you want to eat?" She laughed.

"Well, in that case." He said. "I'll have a burger and fries, as well."

"That makes three." Cheyenne turned to the cashier at the counter. "We'll have three burgers and fries to go, please."

After the orders were done, they paid and left. They were almost back at the hotel when Cheyenne started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, a smile appearing across his face.

"If Dean's asleep when we get back to the room, do you want to put toothpaste up his nose?" She asked, laughing.

Sam started laughing, as well. "You do remember he's a light sleeper, don't you?"

"I'm a fast runner…" She said. "So do you want to?"

Sam nodded his head. "Okay."

- - -

They walked into the hotel room and gently set the food down. Dean was fast asleep with the TV remote still in his hand. Cheyenne crept into the bathroom and came out with a tube of toothpaste. She took the cap off and slowly made her way over to Dean. She lowered her hand that had the tube in it closer to his face. Dean's eyes shot open; he grabbed her hand, and shot the toothpaste up her nose instead.

"Ewww!" Cheyenne shrieked. She ran to the bathroom, holding her nose.

"Don't mess with the master, honey." Dean shouted.

Sam shook his head and laughed while he made his way into the bathroom to see how Cheyenne was.

"Did you get it all out?" He asked, a smile from ear to ear creeping across his face.

"Yeah… It stings." She replied, rubbing her nose.

Sam gave out a small chuckle and pulled her into a hug. "I told you he was a light sleeper."

Cheyenne punched him lightly in the stomach. "Shut up."

She walked over to her bed and laid down. Sam sat down beside her.

"That was cruel, Dean." Cheyenne said, throwing a pillow at him.

He threw the pillow back. "You were going to do the same thing to me!"

"Yeah, but that was because it would have been funnier!" She argued.

Sam was completely amused with the topic. He was so amused that he started laughing.

Cheyenne sat up and raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam. "What are you laughing at, pretty boy?"

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you." Dean said.

Cheyenne took her pillow and whacked Sam with it.

He looked at her in shock. "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh, yeah? How?" She asked.

"Like this." Sam replied. He got up and whipped a pillow at her.

Cheyenne jumped up. "Dean! Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Nope."

Cheyenne grabbed another pillow and hit him with it. "Jerk!"

Dean took the pillow he was holding and hit Cheyenne with it. "Bitch!"

Sam ran over and stood in between them. "Are we seriously going to have a pillow fight?"

Cheyenne looked up at the ceiling then back at Sam. "What do you think?" She hit him with her pillow.

"Cheyenne!" Sam said, surprised that she would actually do that.

"Uh oh… Someone's in trouble…" Cheyenne ran and hid under the covers, laughing.

"Uh oh… You're damn right…" Sam walked over and slipped under the covers with her.

"Oh this is just great… I'll be back later. Where's my food?" Dean asked, grabbing the keys to the Impala off of the desk that was next to the door.

"On the chair!" Cheyenne shouted from underneath the covers.

"Bye." Dean walked out the door, his food in his hands.

Cheyenne lifted the covers off of her and sat up. Sam sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Cheyenne asked, rubbing her eyes.

"About ten… Are you tired?" Sam asked, laying down, pulling Cheyenne down with him.

She pulled the covers with her and cuddled up against Sam. "Yeah… I want to go to bed. You can watch the TV if you want… It won't bother me."

"No… I'd rather lay right here with you…" Sam leaned over and turned the lamp that was beside the bed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Hey everybody. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This story will be coming to an end within 5 or 6 chapters, depending on how I decide to end it. I will probably be making the chapters a bit longer because I have more ideas coming to me. I've been kind of brain-dead since my friend died but I'm getting better and my brain is starting to function properly! I've also been really busy applying for scholarships and bursaries for college because I graduate from High School this year! Anyways… Here's Chapter Ten. I hope you like it. R&R!

**Chapter Ten**

Cheyenne rolled over in the bed. However, she rolled over too far and ended up on the floor. Luckily, she didn't wake Sam or Dean up. She looked around the room. _Coffee_, was her first thought. She went into the washroom, got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and came out. She left a note for the boys on the desk. _Gone to get coffee at the diner down the street. Be back soon. Cheyenne xox. _She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and quietly slipped out the door. Cheyenne looked around, being very cautious of all of her surroundings. _Somebody's watching me,_ she thought. _Something doesn't feel right…_ Cheyenne turned around to run back to the hotel room. She ran into someone.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said, trying to make her way around the person.

The person grabbed her by the shoulders and held onto her.

"What are you doing? Who the hell are you?" Cheyenne shouted, looking up at the person who was grabbing her.

"Let me give you a clue." His eyes turned to a dark yellow colour.

Cheyenne froze. "I'm going to kill you!" She shouted. She broke free of his grip and backed up.

They turned, their eyes not leaving one another's.

"You killed my brother," Cheyenne took a swing, but missed. "You killed my boyfriend," She swung, but this time, she hit him, right in the side of the face. "And now, I'm going to kill you." Cheyenne went to kick him, but the demon grabbed her leg and slammed her onto the parking lot pavement. "Sam!" She shouted. She was in tears.

"What's the matter? Little Sam Winchester not coming to the rescue? Just like Jason and Kris didn't come to your rescue when Jason's buddies cornered you in an alley-way and raped you?"

Cheyenne froze in fear. "How did you know about that?" She whispered.

"Word travels fast when you're stalking your prey." He replied.

"Why did you kill Jason and Kris? Why?" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Because they got in the way!"

"Got in the way of what?"

"My plans for you!"

----------

"Dean, something's not right." Sam said. "She's been gone for over an hour. It doesn't take that long to get coffee."

Dean shook his head. "It takes that long when you're buying coffee for me."

"I'm really worried about her, Dean."

"Try her cell again."

Sam grabbed his cell and tried Cheyenne's number again. No answer. He hung up his phone and grabbed his jacket and the keys to the Impala.

Dean jumped up and took the keys out of Sam's hands. "Where the hell do you think you're going with my car?"

"I'm going to find Cheyenne." Sam grabbed the keys back. "If you want to come, fine. But I'm driving."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. They walked out the door and started walking over to the Impala when something caught Sam's eye. He started walking over to what was in the middle of the parking lot.

"Dean…" Sam called.

Dean walked over and looked at what his brother saw. **Cheyenne's purse, her sunglasses, and keys. **"You were right."

Sam looked at his brother. "Something's wrong." Sam took a deep breath. "It has her."

----------

Cheyenne opened her eyes. Her surroundings were not one bit familiar. She moaned. She tried to use her hands to wipe the hair from her eyes and the blood from her lip, but it was no use. Her hands were tied behind her back. "Great. Just great." She whispered. The sound of a creaky door filled the room and Cheyenne's heart felt like it was going to explode because of how fast it was beating. She closed her eyes. _Just leave me alone, _she thought.

"How's the little princess doing?" The demon asked, making his way over to Cheyenne.

She stared into his repulsive yellow eyes. "Why don't you just kill me, you ugly son-of-a-bitch?" She asked. "You've put me through enough shit already, just get it over with. Put me out of my misery. Get what you came for."

He stared at her. "I could do that…" He mumbled.

"Then do it. Get it over with. You've got me tied up. I'm defenseless, right?"

He tilted his head and slowly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He touched her cheek. "Actually, no. You're not defenseless. Your little boyfriend and his smart-ass of a brother have probably already figured out that I have taken you."

"What's your point?" A light bulb clicked on in Cheyenne's head. _My pocketknife…_ She moved herself closer to the bar she was tied to. She attempted reaching into her back pocket. Her attempt had become a success. She got the pocketknife out without the demon noticing.

"My point is- I can sweeten the deal. I can kill the little Winchester boys and kill you. Then Johnny will come running to his boys' aid, and I'll kill him too. This way, I won't have anybody chasing after me. Then again, I could always keep you and Sammy… Give you what I had planned for you and all the little children like you and Sammy."

"You disgust me." Cheyenne said. She was slowly cutting at the rope, hoping that the demon wouldn't notice her arms moving behind her.

He smiled, a nasty smile, and stood up. "I know." He winked. "Now I'm going to go find your lover boy and his retarded sidekick. Don't go anywhere." He started walking away, and then paused. He turned to face her. "Oh wait. I forgot. You can't. You're all tied up." He made a pouty face then walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"About time…" Cheyenne said to herself, working at the rope harder now that the demon was gone. "I should have spit in his face…"

There was a sound at the door. _He's back…_ It sounded like somebody was picking the lock… _Sam._ The door slowly opened and through it walked Sam and Dean Winchester, both with rifles in their hands. Sam's eyes got wide when he saw Cheyenne.

"Sam…" She whispered, smiling.

Sam ran over to her. He saw the blood on her lip. "Cheyenne…"

"It's okay, Sam… He had to do something to get me here… Unfortunately he picked the painful one- a sucker punch to the face… I'm okay though." Cheyenne said.

Dean walked over quickly and began untying the rope that held her hands behind her back. He noticed it was partially cut through, and then he noticed the pocketknife in her hand. "I knew you would learn something from me…" He mumbled.

"Don't touch the rope. You guys have to get out of here. This is a trap." Cheyenne warned them.

"I'm not leaving you here." Sam said. There was concern in his eyes.

Cheyenne smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Sam… I'll be okay. Trust me. I'll get out of here as soon as I can. I'll find you."

Dean stepped out from behind Cheyenne and stood in front of her and behind Sam. "We're not leaving you here. It's not safe."

"Dean, it's a trap to get to you guys and your dad!" Cheyenne shouted. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "You guys have to go. He'll be back soon."

Sam pulled Cheyenne's cell phone out of his pocket. He put it in her jacket pocket. "When you get out of here, call me. I mean the second you get out of here, alright?"

She smiled. "You know I will."

Dean started heading for the door. "Sam, let's go."

Sam leaned in and kissed Cheyenne gently on the lips. "Please be careful."

She kissed him again. "I promise."

He smiled.

"Go." She whispered.

Sam ran over to Dean and they made their way to the door. Sam took one last look at Cheyenne before leaving after Dean.

_Shit. _Cheyenne thought. _They can't re-lock the door from the outside. **They picked it to get in.** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. These past few weeks have been nuts. This is the last day of spare time I have this week so I wrote this up. Hope you like it. Please Review! Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven**

Cheyenne tied herself back up as well as she possibly could. _The knot has to be good enough that I can untie it after,_ she thought. She heard the door rattle. _He's back._ She kept her small pocketknife in her closed hands.

The demon walked in. Obviously he hadn't noticed someone had jimmied the lock. "How's the little princess doing?"

"I'm not a little princess, you dumbass. I'm a pissed off chick." She replied. "Some demons are smart pricks, others are a few colours short of a crayon box, kind of like you." She grinned at him. He stared at her. "What's the matter, tough guy? Truth hurt?"

He walked over to Cheyenne and knelt down in front of her. "When you tell somebody the truth, the truth usually comes with consequences." He reached into the back of his jeans. When his hand was back in front of him, he had Cheyenne's hunting knife in his hand. Cheyenne's body tensed up. He held it up to her chest. "Unfortunately, your consequences are going to be painful." He pushed the knife in slightly and dragged it across her chest slowly. She winced and tears started to run down her face. She didn't make a noise. He held the knife up to her arm and cut her.

She turned away. "Stop." She cried.

"What's the matter? Can't take the pain? You caused two people more pain than you could ever imagine. Don't you think it's time you felt what they did?"

She glared into his disgusting eyes. "You're sick. Get away from me."

He stood up, putting the knife onto a table that was just a few feet away from where Cheyenne was tied. "You better watch yourself. Or else you're going to end up right where your brother and your pathetic boyfriend did." He walked out the door.

Cheyenne leaned her head back against the bar. She waited a few moments to make sure that the demon was gone until she cut her way through the rope. After her hands were untied, she cut through the rope that held her feet together. She winced at the pain of the cuts on her chest and her arm. _Bastard,_ she thought. She jumped up, grabbed her hunting knife off of the table, and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly; making sure the demon wasn't there to make a surprise attack on her. The alley was clear. _Sam must have had a premonition and that's how he and Dean found me… God knows how many alleys they checked. _She made her way quickly onto the street and started going in the direction the hotel was. People stared at her as if she nuts. Her arm and her chest were bleeding. She wasn't nuts… Well… Not completely nuts. She was traveling with two brothers she met during a demon hunt and now she's falling in love with the younger one. But hunting the _supernatural_ couldn't be that bad of a job… Could it?

She finally got to the hotel. She saw the Impala in the parking lot. The boys were still there. Thank God. She ran inside their room and locked the door behind her. Sam and Dean jumped up off of their beds.

"Cheyenne…" Sam said. He ran over and hugged her. He held her as if they had spent an eternity away from each other.

She knew how he felt. She missed him too. She looked over at the eldest Winchester brother. "Dean, grab some salt from my bag. We need to salt all the doors and windows in this room. God knows how much time we have before that demon finds us. He's probably already found that I've gotten out by now."

Dean followed her instructions. Within minutes, all the doors and windows were salted and Cheyenne's arm had gotten cleaned and wrapped up with the gentle touch of Sam.

Cheyenne was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub. Sam was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Sam leaned in slowly and kissed Cheyenne gently on the lips. His hands caressed her skin gently. Cheyenne laced her fingers through Sam's hair. They both deepened the kiss.

Little did neither of them know, Dean was standing in the doorway. "Don't mind me. I just came in to tell you the demon is outside our hotel door." He smirked.

Sam sighed and Cheyenne stood up. "Duty calls." She said.

Before Cheyenne had gotten a chance to walk out of the washroom, Sam grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to let him take you again. You're with Dean and me so he shouldn't be able to, and if he does… I'll kill him."

Cheyenne smiled to herself and laughed a bit. "The killing thing is what we're aiming for right now." She gave Sam a playful punch on shoulder before he kissed her on the cheek.

They walked out into the main room. Dean had his gun pointed for the door. Cheyenne knew that the demon couldn't cross the rock salt, but if it tried something stupid, Dean was going to shoot it anyway.

"Cheyenne, you can't run forever." They heard him call from behind the door.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not… But it's worth a try…"

Dean looked at her. "Hey…" Cheyenne looked up at him. "We're going to get him, okay? We're going to get him tonight. Nobody is going to run away and if anybody or anything does, it's going to be this demon."

"Thanks, Dean." She said.

Cheyenne and Sam grabbed the guns that were on the floor and aimed them at the door.

The door to the hotel slammed open, and there stood the creature that had kidnapped Cheyenne and kept her in an abandoned warehouse. The only thing that was separating Dean, Sam and Cheyenne from this thing was a line of salt. If a gust of wind blew, they knew that they were screwed.

The demons yellow eyes focused directly on Dean and Sam. The demon stared at them and the next thing they knew, they were up against the wall, losing their strength.

"Leave them alone!" Cheyenne shouted.

"I wouldn't really want to hurt little Sammy, princess. I've got plans for the both of you." The demon said, a disgusting grin spread across his face.

"Let them down or I'll shoot" Cheyenne said, her gun still up in the air.

"You already know that doesn't do anything. You've found out the hard way plenty times."

"There is something that can kill you and you know it. I may not have it, but you know I will find it."

The demons smile slowly faded. "Today's your lucky day." Within the second he said that, he was gone. Vanished into thin air.

Sam and Dean dropped to the ground. Cheyenne ran over to them and helped them both up. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Just peachy." Dean groaned.

"What is it that can kill this demon?" Sam asked her.

She sat down on the bed. "A special gun. It's called The Colt. It can kill anything supernatural but nobody knows where it is or if it's even real."

"Well then why did the demon believe you?" Dean asked.

"He probably knows it's real. And now, the race for time begins." She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** **Hey everyone. As you all know, the Christmas season is coming up pretty fast. Since it's a pretty busy time of the year, I probably won't get to write as much but I will try my best to put new chapters up at least _twice_ to _three_ times a month. I'm a really big Christmas person so I have a lot of baking and decorating to do! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Chapter Twelve**

The name of the gun kept running through Dean's head. He glanced over at Cheyenne who was sitting beside him on the passenger side of the car. "The Colt, huh?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and stared at him. "What the hell are you, Dean? Deaf? I already told you that was the name of the gun and you repeat it every minute like it's some chicks name off of a cocktail napkin so you won't forget it."

"What shit in your cornflakes this morning?" Dean asked, giving her a weird look.

"I have a lot on my mind right now. Now shut up before you wake Sam up."

She looked in the back seat. Sam was lying there, fast asleep. He looked like an angel. _He's my angel. _She thought. _When I thought everything was over, he came into my life and made my world better. _Cheyenne bit her bottom lip. _I love him._

* * *

When Cheyenne woke up, everything felt right. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the person driving the car. It was Sam.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning."

She smiled back. "Hello." She sat up and moved over into the middle of the seat so she was directly beside Sam. She kissed him gently on the cheek. She looked in the back seat and found Dean fast asleep. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Where are we?"

"About an our outside of Ridgemont. That's our next stop." Sam replied. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"What's there?" Cheyenne asked, playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"We're not exactly sure yet. We're going to have to do some snooping around to find out, which means that you're going to have to use the special talents that the big man from above gave you." Sam replied. He laughed a bit.

"Awe… Why?"

"Because we have to get information out of people some how… And… Well… You've got a way with words…"

"I don't have a way with words- I have a way with flaunting my cleavage all over the place when you guys want information from people you can't get it from."

"That too." Sam laughed.

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Ugh." Cheyenne shook her head. "Who do I have to flaunt my _goodies_ to?"

"So far… Just the deputy. He's the only person we know of that has information on what's going on in the town." He replied.

Cheyenne glanced at him. "How do you know I'll be able to get information out of him?"

Sam laughed. He pointed to the back at a newspaper article on the floor. "You're going to like this."

Cheyenne reached back and picked the article up. She looked at the picture of the handsome deputy. "That's way too easy. You can tell by the picture he's a horn dog."

"Which is why I know you'll get all the information that we'll need about what's going on." Sam replied.

Cheyenne leaned back against the seat. "This is going to be something else…"

* * *

There he was, Sebastian Payne, the Deputy of Ridgemont. He was a pretty good-looking guy; muscular, baby blue eyes, blonde hair, and a Channing Tatum smile plastered across his face. He looked like he belonged in a soap opera.

Cheyenne turned and faced Sam and Dean. "Do I have to do this?" She whined.

Dean took another sip of his coffee from the Starbucks cup he held in his hand. "The quicker you do this, the faster it will be done and over with."

Cheyenne sighed. "But what if he makes a pass at me? What do I do then?"

"Cross your arms in front of you. If I see you do that, I'll come over and play my existing role." Sam said.

"And who exactly is that?" Dean asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"The protective boyfriend." Sam answered. "You better get going before he leaves."

"This sucks." Cheyenne complained as she started walking towards the deputy.

"Do you think she'll get the information we need?" Dean asked his brother.

"More than likely. She's got a gift." Sam replied.

"You mean she has a great ass." Dean said. He chuckled. Sam shot him a dirty look. "Just kidding, dude… Take a joke."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head and he watched Cheyenne approach the deputy. Cheyenne looked behind her and gave Sam one last glance before she put herself out there. He gave her two thumbs up. Cheyenne gently tapped on the man's shoulder and he turned around.

"Hello, there." He said. He flashed her a smile.

_Oh, God…_She thought. _Here we go._ "Hi, my name's Cheyenne. I just moved here and I was wondering if you possibly could show me around? I mean, if you have any spare time. I would want to pull you away from your duties." She flashed him a smile and pointed to his badge.

"I'm Sebastian Payne. I'd be happy to show you around. As a matter of fact, my shift just ended so I'd be happy to show you now, if you like." He replied.

"That would be great!" Cheyenne said enthusiastically. Cheyenne and Sebastian began walking. "So is there anything special about Ridgemont? I was walking downtown earlier today trying to find the supermarket and I overheard some people talking about a 'local legend' or something like that." She asked.

"Yeah… We have a small local legend. It's nothing big."

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"I'm not sure about…"

Cheyenne cut him off. "Please?" She gave the deputy _puppy eyes_ and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. "It would really make living here easier if I had some background on the place."

"Alright. But this has to stay between you and me." Cheyenne nodded at his request. "Legend goes that back in the 1800's, this local rich man, John McGregor, killed his wife, Annabelle in their mansion on top of Beemer Hill." Sebastian explained.

"Did anyone say why he killed her?" Cheyenne asked.

"She found him and the General's wife getting down and dirty in their mansion. Annabelle was going to report it to the General, but before she got the chance, John broke her neck and killed her. As far as the legend goes, John's mistress didn't tell anybody about their affair because adultery was frowned upon big time back then- she could have been killed if anybody found out."

"So John took the pleasure of killing his wife so he could be with his mistress. Did he get arrested for murdering her?"

"No. They say that he made up a lie."

"What was the lie?"

"Annabelle fell off her horse while riding one night, broke her neck, and died instantly."

"Is there anymore to the legend?"

"Yeah, actually." Sebastian paused. "They say that Annabelle's ghost still haunts the town of Ridgemont. They say that she's being going after the rest of John's family and killing off the men. She goes after every generation and waits until the men in the family reach the age that John was the night that he killed her."

"Okay, and how old would that be?"

"Twenty-four years old."

"What a legend. You seem to know a lot about it." _And you're hiding something about it, too,_ Cheyenne thought.

"I've heard it enough times to make a TV special about it. Hey… Are you doing anything tonight?"

_Cross Arms_ was Cheyenne's only thought. And that she did. She crossed her arms in front of her. Within seconds, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Cheyenne!" Sam called. "There you are! I got lost!" He ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at Sebastian. "Hi. I'm Sam, Cheyenne's boyfriend." He held his hand out.

Sebastian shook it. "Sebastian."

Cheyenne looked up at Sam and smiled. "Honey, Sebastian is the deputy of Ridgemont. He was showing me around. I got lost earlier today trying to find the supermarket so I asked him to give me a tour of the town."

"Well that was nice of him to show you." Sam said, flashing the deputy a smile. "Are you ready to go? Dean's in the car and I don't want to keep him waiting too long."

"Dean?" Sebastian asked.

Cheyenne liked this game. "Dean's our dog. He's a tiny Chihuahua but he has a big attitude. He's not the best with strangers. Thanks for the tour though, Sebastian! I really appreciated it! See you around!"

"Yeah, later." He replied.

Cheyenne and Sam went back to the car. Dean was still leaning on the hood. "Well?"

"A woman named Annabelle McGregor was killed in the 1800's because she caught her husband, John, cheating on her." Cheyenne explained. "John didn't want Annabelle reporting him because he didn't want to suffer the death penalty."

"Well what about the mistress? What happened to her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say. There was a really weird look in his eye, though. Almost as if he was holding something back about the legend."

"Do you think you'd be able to find out?"

Cheyenne looked around and sighed. "Drop me off at the library. I'll see what I can do."

"I'll go with you." Sam said.

The three of them got into the car and began to head to the library. While Sam and Cheyenne were doing research about Annabelle and John McGregor, Dean would look up Death Records and get a hotel room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a safe New Year! I've been pretty busy which is why I haven't posted for a while. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cheyenne sighed. She glanced at the computer screen in front of her then turned to Sam. "Anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing yet. It's like they got rid of all information on the McGregor family to keep the legend a secret or something. It's weird."

"Yeah." Cheyenne rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Sam checked his watch. "Quarter to nine. We've been here for three hours and haven't found anything on this legend. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Might as well." She took one last glance at the computer screen.

* * *

Dean sat at the table in the hotel room. He had the death records of both Annabelle and John McGregor. Something wasn't right.

Sam walked through the hotel door and Cheyenne followed right behind him. "We found nothing," he said.

"I did." Dean replied. "The deputy lied."

"What did he lie about?" Cheyenne asked. She set her jacket on a chair and sat on the bed that was across from Dean.

"The deaths." Dean answered.

"Then how did they die?" Sam asked. He took a seat next to Cheyenne.

"The husband died of a bullet to the brain." he replied.

"Well that explains something. What about the wife?" Cheyenne asked.

"Same way. But there's something that the deputy left out." Dean paused. "The mistress died, too."

"What?" Sam and Cheyenne both said at the same time.

"Yep. Suicide."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Cheyenne asked the brothers.

"Maybe. What are you thinking?" Sam asked her.

"Maybe John told the mistress that he was going to leave Annabelle for her. When he never did, she decided to get rid of the problem herself. Maybe she killed Annabelle, that way she and John could be together. However, when John saw that she had murdered his wife, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore." Cheyenne explained.

"Sounds reasonable" Dean said, nodding his head.

"I'm thinking that she got so pissed off at him when he said he wanted nothing to do with her, she killed him too."

"Then killed herself out of guilt." Sam added.

"Exactly." Cheyenne said. "So we _should_ have three pissed off spirits in this town. Most likely two at the mansion."

* * *

The three of them were in the Impala, driving up to the old mansion on the hill that the deputy, Sebastian, said it would be on. The house was dark and gloomy. It looked like something from a horror movie. The windows were full of cobwebs and dust. It was pretty clear that it was abandoned- it looked like it was going to fall to the ground at any second.

"What a dump." Sam said, getting out of the car.

"A waste is what it is." Dean said.

Cheyenne walked up to the door and looked through the window. There was graffiti all over the walls. "Well this place definitely isn't a secret."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He opened the door and looked around. "Oh."

Cheyenne walked over to the giant staircase. "This place is huge. What did John do for a living to afford all of this?" she asked.

"He was a deputy here in Ridgemont" Dean answered.

Cheyenne raised her eyebrows. "Interesting…"

"Alright here… What room were Annabelle and John killed in?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned his eyes over it. "The study. I don't have the prints of the house so we're going to have to search for it. Split up?" Dean put the paper back in his pocket.

Cheyenne's stomach felt like it was tied in a million knots. Something wasn't right. "Dean… are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" he replied. "You and Sam can go together if you want."

Cheyenne nodded her head. "That would be great."

"Alright. Make sure you call my cell if you find anything." Dean began walking through doorways, holding up his EMF meter.

Cheyenne and Sam had the duty of checking out the top floor. Something in Cheyenne's gut was telling her something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

The two of them began to walk up the stairs. They both had their EMF meters out. "Sam, I have a really bad feeling about this." Cheyenne said. She felt sick to her stomach.

"What kind of _bad feeling_ are you talking about?" Sam asked. He poked his head into a doorway. His EMF meter didn't read anything.

"You know the kind of _bad feeling_ you get after you have a vision?" She held her EMF meter up. Nothing.

Sam stopped. "You had a vision? What happened? What did you see?"

Cheyenne turned around to face him. "No. I didn't have a vision." Cheyenne paused. Her heart felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest.

Sam held her shoulders. "Cheyenne—"

She waved her hand to silence him. "Listen." She whispered.

They both stood there. The faint sound of laughter filled the hall. Cheyenne held her EMF meter up toward the sound of the laughter. Nothing. No reading.

"What the hell?" Cheyenne didn't know if she was happy or mad that the meter didn't pick anything up.

She walked to the room where the laughter was coming from. They both reached down and pulled out their guns from the back of their pants. She looked at him and he nodded. She reached down and grabbed the doorknob. She turned it slowly, and then whipped the door open. They both held their guns up, pointed at the two figures on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Sam asked. His glance was on the half-naked teenage couple. He lowered his gun.

The girl grabbed her sweater and put it on. "We're sorry! We thought nobody lived here!" she was practically in tears.

Cheyenne wasn't quite sure why until she noticed her gun was still aimed at them. "Oh. Whoops. My bad." she lowered her gun, but didn't put it away. "You're right. Nobody lives here. We're working on an investigation. You two shouldn't be here."

The two teens got up off of the floor. "You two look a little young to be cops," the boy said. Cheyenne and Sam pulled out their fake badges and showed them to him. "Never mind."

The girl shrugged her shoulders as if she was cold. "What kind of investigation are you working on?"

"A murder investigation. There's another officer downstairs so we need to get you guys out of—" Cheyenne's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"I found something." It was Dean. "You're not going to believe it until you see it, though."

"Yeah? Sounds good. We found something, too." she replied.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Teenagers. Sam and I are going to make sure that they get out of here okay. We'll meet you where we came in." Cheyenne hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Dean's got something downstairs. These two gotta go."

Sam nodded. They guided the couple downstairs and outside, then met Dean by the stairs where they first came in.

"Come on. It's in the study." Dean led the way. "Right here." He led them through a doorway.

The study was _huge_- very dust-filled and full of cobwebs, but huge.

"Oh my God." Cheyenne said. "The prick lied! I knew his uniform looked too old! I knew that something right about him!"

She was standing in front of a large portrait. The person in the portrait was John McGregor. However, Sebastian Payne, the deputy of Ridgemont, matched his _every_ look to a tee.

"There's only one way to be sure that he's the spirit of John McGregor." Sam said. He walked up behind Cheyenne and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know…" Cheyenne turned around. "Let's go do it. The longer he's around the more sick I feel."

Dean laughed. "Funny… That's exactly how I feel about you some days."

Cheyenne turned around and smacked him upside the head. "Watch yourself, Dean. I might just put you on a plane with another spirit."

Dean shook his head. "Not funny."

As Cheyenne was walking past the living room, she saw someone sitting on the couch. Sam and Dean were right behind her. She raised her gun. "John McGregor. What an unexpected surprise."

The man sitting on the couch raised his head. It was Sebastian all right. "Cheyenne—" he started.

"Shut up." She shouted. "Why would the deputy of a town lie about a legend?" she laughed to herself. "Wait a second… I know… To cover up _their_ ass."

"I should have known you were hunters. You're too hot to be moving here without reason."

"Hey!" Sam shouted. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

"I'm just stating the truth." John stood up and began walking toward them.

"Sit down or I'll blow your head off before you can say _'boo'_." Dean said. He stepped in front of Sam and Cheyenne.

"Sam, listen to me." Cheyenne whispered. "John and his wife were buried in the backyard under the old maple tree. Grab the salt and burn the bodies."

"What about the mistress?" He whispered back.

"She was cremated. We should have nothing to worry about with her. Besides… They found out that she committed adultery and burned her house down… She had nothing to hang onto."

"Then who the hell's been killing people?" Sam was confused.

"The wife. She's been killing all of the McGregor men when they turn eighteen."

"Why eighteen?"

"That way they never get the chance to commit adultery, like John did."

"How did you find all of this out?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I looked into the details more and did some more research. Hurry up. Go burn the bones."

Sam left to do what Cheyenne had told him.

Cheyenne walked up beside Dean and held her gun up at John. "You didn't think I'd figure it out, did you?" She asked him.

"Not really. You wouldn't shoot me, anyways. You like me too much. You're just as much of a slut as my mistress was." John said.

"You make me sick. And trust me, it will be my great pleasure to see you die for good." Cheyenne stopped and gave Dean a look of confusion. The room was freezing cold and their EMF meters were going crazy. "Well… This can't be good."

"Hello, John." Came a voice from the doorway. "Miss me?"

Cheyenne and Dean turned around. "Holy crap." Was all that made it out of Dean's mouth.

It was Annabelle, alive in spirit.

"Annabelle… My love." John started.

She cut his words off. "Don't start that with me." She began walking toward him.

Dean and Cheyenne backed up slowly into the doorway. Cheyenne grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Sam. She didn't even wait for him to say 'hello.' "Don't burn the bones." She whispered.

"What?" Sam and Dean both said.

"Just wait. I don't think we're going to have to. I'll get back to you in a couple minutes to let you know for sure." She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. "Remember how that poltergeist and your mom cancelled each other out when you guys went back to Lawrence?" She asked Dean.

"Yeah… Wait. Do you think that's what's going to happen?" He asked her.

"Maybe. Just watch." Their focus was back on John and Annabelle.

"Why did you do it, John? Why did you hurt me like that?" Annabelle asked him. Their bodies were almost touching.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. She threw herself at me! She was a tramp!"

"It's all lies!" Annabelle shouted. "She told me everything! All those nights you were making love to her and not to me!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I loved you, John! I loved you with all my heart and soul and you still made love to her!"

"Annabelle!" John started. But instead of finishing what he was going to say, he pulled her into a kiss.

The room was silent. Cheyenne and Dean watched closely as the couple burst into flames, and then were gone. There was no EMF reading. The horrible feeling that Cheyenne had before had disappeared. They had died together- burst into flames of love, anger, hate and fury, and cancelled one another out.

Cheyenne and Dean walked to the center of the room. She called Sam.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's over." Cheyenne said in relief.

"Over?" He asked.

"They cancelled each other out. We'll meet you out back." She hung up her phone and turned to Dean. "We're done here. Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone. I know I haven't posted in a long time. I've been really stressed out and going through a bunch of stuff with colleges. Semester two also just started 2 weeks ago so my homework is increasing by the day. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can. If it doesn't seem that great, I'll make it up to everyone in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who waited for this and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

She sat in the passenger's side of the Impala. She liked sitting by herself, it gave her time to think. She looked out the water-beaded window. She saw Sam and Dean walk out of the convenience store and to the car. _Thinking time is over_, she thought to herself. She climbed over the front seat and into the back. The brothers got into the car.

Sam shut his door and looked at Cheyenne. Worry filled his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

A fake smile spread across her face and she leaned forward. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She noticed the worry in his eyes fade. "You make everything right." She kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned back into her seat.

Sam smiled and lowered his eyes. "You are such a tease…" He whispered.

Dean looked at his younger brother with disgust. "Dude. I'm sitting right here."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Aw. Poor Dean."

Dean lowered his eyebrows and looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Watch yourself, Blondie."

"Just drive the car, Dean."

Sam didn't know what to think of Cheyenne and Dean except for the fact that they were pure amusement to him. "You guys are hilarious."

Cheyenne laughed and took a sip of water out of the bottle she had bought the day before. A little stale, but hey, it was liquid. "Where are we going now?"

"Not sure yet. We have no lead where the demon is. We might as well check into a hotel somewhere and look through our dad's journal to see where he wanted us to go next." Dean replied.

Cheyenne nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_She ran through the woods, her dark brown hair whipping her in the face as she turned to look behind her at the figure that was chasing after her. Her breathing was rapid. How long had she been running? A half hour? An hour? She was getting tired. She didn't know how much longer she could run for. She would have to hide… But where? Everything and anything around her was trees and bushes. This thing knew exactly where she would hide, it wasn't that far behind her. She saw a faint light up ahead. A house. She could get help there. She screamed. She had tripped and fallen onto the leaves on the ground. Whatever was chasing after the woman was now standing over her._

"_What do you want from me?" She cried. _

"_I have plans for you, Megan. Plans for you and all the children like you." It replied. _

_Within a second, its hand whipped across her face and she was knocked unconscious. _

Cheyenne bolted up in her bed. She was sweating and she was breathing hard. Her heart was racing in her chest. She turned the bedside lamp on and grabbed the glass of water that was on the nightstand. She took a few drinks then sat the glass down. She leaned against the headboard.

Sam sat up beside her and squinted his eyes, protecting them from the light. "Cheyenne? Why are you up?" He noticed she was sweating and her breathing was hard. "What happened?"

"I had a vision…" She began. "Do you know what town we're in right now?"

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah… We're in Mooreville."

Cheyenne jumped out of the bed and went over to her bag. She pulled out a map and opened it. She sat on the edge of the bed, scanning through every detail. "Here it is…" She mumbled under her breath.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked her.

"Any large wooded area. My vision was a woman running through the woods from the demon."

Sam moved beside her. "Are you sure it was the demon?"

She turned and looked at him. "Sam… He said he had plans for her, and all the children like her." She scanned the map again. "I don't want Megan getting hurt like all those other people did."

"Megan?"

"That's her name. The demon said it. Right before he back-handed her and knocked her out." Cheyenne replied. She found a large wooded area on the map. "I found it. We have to go."

"How do you know that she was attacked in the woods here?" Sam asked.

Cheyenne some clothes out of her bag and started walking towards the bathroom. "I don't. But I'd rather make an effort at trying to save her rather than waiting until morning to get to the next town. I can feel it in my gut, Sam." She turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stepped out moments later and grabbed her coat and her hunting bag. Sam and Dean were waiting for her by the door. "Let's go."

They ran to the Impala and sped out of the parking lot, trying to get to the woods before the demon did. If it showed up, it was their chance to get rid of it once and for all.

Cheyenne sat in the back seat with the map and a flashlight. "Take a left here." She said to Dean.

He followed her instruction and took the left. They were headed down a back road. It was black. They turned a large corner and on the edge of it was a broken down car with the driver's side door open. "This is it." Dean said. He pulled the Impala over so it was in front of the car that was abandoned.

Cheyenne jumped out with her hunting bag in her hand. "Let's go. Come on. We don't have much time." She began walking briskly toward the forest entrance. Sam and Dean were right behind her. "Guys. I just realized something." She stopped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We don't have a plan. How are we supposed to take the demon out when we don't even have a plan to do it? We haven't even found the Colt yet. Without that… We're screwed." Cheyenne explained.

"Cheyenne, how do we even know that the Colt would work on this demon or if it even exists?" Sam asked.

"We don't know if it will work on it or if it even exists. The demon is pretty powerful… There's a fifty-fifty chance that the Colt would work and there's a fifty-fifty chance that the Colt even exists. Hopefully… We will kill the sick bastard tonight and it will all be done and over with. Another life saved, another supernatural creature put back in hell." Off in the distance there was a muffled scream. "Megan." Cheyenne said to herself. "Come on! She's here!"

The three of them tore off through the woods, flashlights guiding the way through the darkness of the trees. They could see a figure in the distance running, and another figure behind that one walking.

"He's going to get her. We have to run faster." Sam said.

The three of them picked up their pace. Cheyenne yelled. "Hey. Over here you waste of life!"

The demon stopped and turned around, facing the three people that were quickly approaching him and the girl he was after. "This day couldn't get anymore better." He said to himself.

Megan had tripped over a tree root and was on the ground. Cheyenne ran straight past the demon and over to Megan, helping her up and making sure she was okay. "Don't worry, we're here to help." Cheyenne said. She saw the fear in the woman's eyes. "Everything's going to be okay."

Megan nodded. "Thank you."

Sam and Dean walked over to Cheyenne and Megan. They had their guns drawn and pointed at the demon as they made their way to the girls.

"Why'd you go after Megan? What did she ever do to you?" Dean asked.

The demon simply smiled. "I have plans for her. Just like I have plans for Cheyenne and little Sammy."

"To hell with your plans. You've destroyed lives for no God damned reason and we're not going to let it go any further. You're done." Cheyenne said.

"You see, little Blondie. That's where you're wrong. There's a war coming, and you, Sammy and Megan… All of you are going to be my little soldiers." The demon explained. His yellow eyes glared at them.

Cheyenne wasn't going to wait any longer. She had enough. She pulled out a flask of holy water. She threw the water on the demon and listened to him scream in pain before she began shooting non-stop at him with her gun. She had had enough of his playing around and hurting people. Her anger had taken over her. Sam and Dean began shooting the demon, too. Not wasting any time between the three of them, they emptied their guns. The salt rocks were gone and bullets were all that remained. They stopped shooting. The demon was on his knees on the ground, holding his chest. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Nice try." He smirked. He squinted his eyes a small bit and Cheyenne, Sam and Dean were thrown into the air and landed several feet from where they had been standing.

Cheyenne flipped onto her back and sat up, trying to see if Megan was okay. The demon had his arms wrapped around her tightly and then the both of them were gone. He had taken Megan to God knows where to do God knows what with her. "Damnit!" Cheyenne yelled. "Why won't he die?" She was angry. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "This is bull crap!" Cheyenne stormed off.

Sam and Dean grabbed all their stuff and took off after Cheyenne. "Cheyenne, where are you going?" Sam called.

Cheyenne turned around. "I'm going to find Megan."

"We don't know where she is. He took her. Probably some place far away." Dean said.

"I don't care. He should have taken me. That way she would be safe!" Cheyenne yelled. Tears were streaming down her face, clearing a path through the dirt that was in its path.

Sam ran up to her and took her in his arms. She cried more. "Don't say that. Don't say that ever again. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You mean more to me than you know and I love you." He said.

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his eyes. "What did you just say to me?" She whispered.

"I'll just… Go wait in the car." Dean said. He walked past the two of them and toward the road.

Sam smiled at her. "I said I love you." He repeated himself.

Cheyenne smiled and more tears fell from her eyes. "Sam… I love you, too." _I finally got to say it._ Cheyenne thought. _I love Sam Winchester._

He held her closer. She put her head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was hard and fast. Hers was like that as well. "We should probably go see if we can find Megan before it's too late." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed. He laced his fingers between Cheyenne's and they walked to the road together.

Dean was waiting in the Impala. He looked really concerned. When Sam and Cheyenne got into the car, he turned the radio on. It was fuzzy. EMF.

"You're kidding." Sam said.

"He's still in the area… Not far. He has to be pretty close for the radio to be picking it up." Cheyenne said.

They all got back out of the car and grabbed their flashlights again. Back into the woods they would go.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** **Hey everyone. I know this one took a while to get out so I'm hoping you guys will like it. I've been going through a lot of stuff… Trying to get all my college information done, figuring out where to get a loan for school and how much I'll need… Ladididada… A little bit of everything! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it ******** Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I don't understand how we could have lost her…" Cheyenne said. "All of us were right there… All three of us were ready to take him on." She sighed, keeping her flashlight and gun up in the air in front of her.

"It's not your fault, Cheyenne. He's more powerful than the 3 of us." Dean said.

"When we find the Colt, I'm blowing his brains out. One way or another, he's going to die." She stopped. Her heart was racing.

"Cheyenne… What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked. He walked up to her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sshh… Listen." She whispered. She looked around.

Everyone was quiet. A twig snapped not that far away from them. They all turned slowly, their flashlights shining around the trees and bushes. Nothing.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the EMF meter. He turned it on. It was going crazy. The needle was all over the place. "Oh yeah… He's close."

Cheyenne heard a small muffle behind her. She turned around and saw Megan. She had a bloody nose, a black eye, a dirty face and what looked like scratches on her shoulders. They were deep. "Megan…"

Sam and Dean turned around. "Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Right here." Came the terrifying voice. He stepped beside Megan. "You three all know that she will die if she doesn't get to a hospital. But I'm not going to let her go. So now the only way she can stay alive is if I possess her, which will cause her even more pain."

"This isn't fair. She didn't do anything! She was just a trap to get me and Sam!" Cheyenne cried.

"Aw… So sad. Yet, so true. I'll let her go if Sam and yourself come with me. But, you see. I know that will never happen. You and lover boy are damn little fighters. I've had to change bodies a few times because of you guys. I should just kill this bitch right here." He pulled out a knife.

While he wasn't looking, Dean grabbed Megan and Sam and Cheyenne shot the demon more times than they could think of. It was continuous shooting without any stopping. The four of them ran back to the road, Dean hanging onto Megan and Sam and Cheyenne still shooting at the demon while running as fast as they could toward the Impala. Dean has his body guarding Megan's.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it back to the Impala. They put Megan in the back seat. Cheyenne climbed in and got beside her, putting her arm around Megan's shoulder. "Megan, how are you feeling?" Cheyenne asked.

Dean had the car started and pulled away from the woods as fast as he could. The sooner they left and the faster they drove, the more time they would have before the demon attacked again. Hopefully, they would have enough time to get Megan to a hospital before the demon attacked.

Megan never responded to Cheyenne's question. "Megan, come on. Stay awake. We're going to get you to a hospital." Cheyenne said.

Megan nodded. "Hurry… Please."

Cheyenne knew Megan was going to faint if they didn't hurry. She had lost a lot of blood from the looks of it. "Dean, you have to go faster. She needs a doctor."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Cheyenne." Dean replied.

Megan closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Megan, don't fall asleep. I need you to talk to me, okay?" Cheyenne tried to get her to stay awake.

Megan opened her eyes and looked at Cheyenne. She nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

"I know you're tired. I know you want to go to sleep, but you have to stay with us. We're almost to the hospital." Sam said.

Megan nodded at him also. "Thank you."

Cheyenne looked at Sam and gave him a real serious look. "What the hell are we supposed to tell the doctors when we get to the hospital?"

"Someone attacked her." He replied.

"What if they ask us where we found her? What are we supposed to say about that?"

"I don't know… We're going to have to wing it. We're here."

Cheyenne helped Megan sit up. "We're here. It's going to be okay." Cheyenne opened the door and helped Megan out.

Dean ran over to Megan and Cheyenne. "Here, I got her." Dean picked Megan up and they walked into the hospital. "This girl needs help." He shouted.

A doctor ran over to them. "What happened to her?" He pulled a stretcher over from the wall.

"We think someone attacked her." Sam answered the doctor's question.

"Where did you find her?" He asked.

Cheyenne stepped in. "We were driving down a back road as a shortcut and we saw her car on the side of the road. The drivers' door was open and we saw her lying in the road. When we got to her, this is what she looked like. We knew she needed help, so we brought her here. Please help her. She's a good friend of mine."

"I'll do what I can miss." The doctor replied.

As they were talking about what happened and where they had found her, nurses had already wheeled Megan away to a room where they could examine her and give her the proper treatment.

"The three of you can have a seat in the waiting room. We'll keep you updated on her condition. We'll do the best we can to get her better as fast as we can." The doctor said to them.

"Thanks." Dean said.

The three of them went into the waiting room. Cheyenne sat at the end of the chair row, and Sam sat beside her. Dean sat beside Sam.

"Cheyenne, everything's going to be okay. They're going to help Megan." Sam said.

"I know…" Cheyenne sighed. She put her elbows in her knees and buried her head in her hands. "I still feel really bad, though."

Sam took his hand and rubbed it up and down on Cheyenne's back to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault."

"If we would have got there sooner, we wouldn't be here right now. She would be safe."

"The demon still would have found her. He still would have found us for that matter."

Cheyenne sat up and looked at him. "Sam… It doesn't matter what we do or how much we try, we can't kill him. Every time we try and find the Colt he's right behind us or ahead of us with the same plan. He always knows what we're going to do next and we're not getting anywhere."

"Each time we try, we get closer to finding it. He's just trying to get into your head. You can't let that happen."

"What if we can't kill him? We can't run from him forever."

Sam nodded. "I know. But we're going to find out a way to kill him. He's going to be taken care of. Even if we aren't the ones to do it, he's going to die. I promise you that."

Cheyenne smiled. "I love you, Sam."

Sam pulled her into a hug and held her as tight as he could. "I love you, too."

"Ew…" Dean said quietly. However, he didn't say it quiet enough.

"Dean, you're just jealous." Cheyenne said.

"How so?" he argued.

"Because you haven't gotten laid in a long time, and it kills you to see the sight of two people happy together." Cheyenne gave him a little smile.

"Not true."

"Right… Just drop the subject." Cheyenne finished. "Look, here comes the doctor."

The three of them stood up. The doctor walked over to them.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"She needed quite a few stitches and she had a few broken bones. But other than that she's fine. There was no internal bleeding and she'll be ready to go in a couple days." The doctor explained. "If you all want to go home and get some rest, that will be fine. There will be nurses checking on her frequently and I will be monitoring her for the time that she's here."

Cheyenne shook her head. "I want to stay. I want to be here with her so that she knows that someone is here with her."

"That's fine with me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go run a couple more tests on her. You all have a good night and I'll most likely see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor. This really means a lot to us." Sam said.

"No problem. It's what I do." The doctor nodded and he turned around and began walking down the hallway.

Cheyenne turned to the brothers. "I'm going to stay here for the night with Megan. You guys can go get a hotel room and get some sleep if you want."

"I'm staying here with you. We can take shifts looking over Megan. Especially if the demon decides to drop in." Sam said.

"I'll stay, too." Dean said. "If he decides to drop in, the three of us should be here."

"Thanks, Dean." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah."

Cheyenne looked around and looked at the clock on the wall. _3:06 AM_. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything to eat? I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Just coffee for me, thanks." Dean said.

Cheyenne nodded. "Okay. What about you, Sam?"

"I don't know what I want. I'll go with you and decide when we get there." He answered.

"Sounds good." Cheyenne said. "We'll be right back, Dean. Let us know if the doctor comes back."

"Will do." He agreed.

Sam and Cheyenne headed to the hospital cafeteria hand-in-hand. They looked at the bland selection that sat before them. It looked like it had all been placed out about eight hours before. Yuck.

Cheyenne turned and saw what looked like a batch of fresh-baked muffins. Her eyes lit up. Something that looked like it didn't get pooped on by insects. She walked over to muffins and picked one up.

Sam was right behind her. "I think I'll get one, too."

They walked up to the cashier and set their stuff of the tray that was in front of them. "Can I also get a black coffee, please?" Cheyenne asked.

"Absolutely." The cashier said. She reached behind her and poured some freshly brewed coffee into a Styrofoam cup. She turned back around and punched it into the register.

Cheyenne gave her what she owed and took her change. Sam grabbed the tray and they began walking back to the waiting room where Dean was, waiting impatiently for his daily java.

"Hey guys, I got thinking about something…" Dean said as he took his coffee from the tray that Sam was holding.

"What?" Sam asked his older brother.

"What happens if the demon attacks here in the hospital?"

Cheyenne paused. "Why would you think he would do that?"

"I left the EMF meter in my pocket and it was fine when we came in, but after you guys left it went nuts… I figured it was because we were closer to hospital equipment but now…" Dean explained.

"You think he might be here." Cheyenne finished.

"Yeah…"

"We can't let him get Megan… If he does, I don't know what I'm going to. She needed to be saved and I tried… But I might not have tried hard enough…"

"Don't say that." Sam comforted her.

"We'll kill him in this hospital if we have to, but some way – even if it's not today – that demon is going to die, and I'll be thrilled if we're the ones that get to kill him."

A loud announcement came over the P.A. system of the hospital – "Dr. Ralley, there's an emergency in the O.R. Dr. Ralley, please go to the O.R. immediately."

"Megan…" Cheyenne whispered. She threw the tray down on the chair and began running down the hall toward the O.R. wing of the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:** Okay, everyone. The final chapter of this story is going to be coming soon... It's probably going to be Chapter 20. I thought I would give everyone a heads up. I don't know how long it will take me to get there, but I will do just that! Ha-ha! Anyways, here is Chapter 16. Sorry it took me so long to get it out, but I've been extremely busy because exams have just finished. Summer vacation! Yes! Anyways, enjoy this part! Message me with any advice and thanks to everyone who reviews!

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Cheyenne! Slow down!" Sam called. He didn't want her to jump to conclusions that something else had happened to Megan.

"No!" She shouted back. She felt that whatever happened to Megan was her responsibility.

Dean caught up to Cheyenne and grabbed her arm. She stopped. "Cheyenne, she'll be fine. Remember... The doctor said that they were taking her to get treated, not operated on. That call was for the operating room." He tried to calm her down.

Sam was beside her now and he wrapped her in a hug. "She's going to be fine."

Cheyenne took a step back and looked at Sam. "I at least have to go into the treatment room to see if she's okay. "

Sam sighed. "Okay... I'll see if I can find a doctor so you can go in."

Cheyenne nodded. "Thanks."

Sam kissed the top of her forehead and walked down the hall.

Dean stood beside Cheyenne. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Cheyenne turned and looked at him. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you? Allergic to listening? I told you to shut up, Dean."

"I heard you. Why the hell did you say it?"

"You told me to shut up."

"You called me a pain in the ass."

"Well you _are_ one."

"And how the hell do you figure that?"

"You don't stop anything until you get your way."

"Dean this is not the time to be talking about anybody getting their own way."

"You're taking advantage of Sammy."

That hit something in Cheyenne. "Bullshit, Dean. If anybody takes advantage of him, it's you! I told him I wanted to see Megan and he was the one that went and got the doctor because he volunteered! I never asked him to! I could've gone myself! It's not my fault that Sam likes to try and make me feel better... It's also not his fault that you don't care about anybody but yourself."

Dean didn't know what to say. He got caught completely off guard with what Cheyenne had just said to him. Before he could say anything back or even attempt to give her an apology, Sam was walking down the hall.

He walked up to Cheyenne and nodded. "The doctor said you can go in and see her. We'll be in here when you're done."

She kissed him. "Thanks, Sam." She started walking down the hall and saw the room Megan was in. She was in a hospital gown and sitting up on a table. "Hey..."

Megan looked up. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think so... They said I have a pretty bad concussion so I'm going to be on meds for a while... they're also going to run some tests to see if I have any internal bleeding."

"That sucks..."

Megan sighed. "What was that? That thing that came after me?"

Cheyenne walked over and sat next to her on the table. She looked into Megan's eyes. "That thing... It's too powerful and evil to even have a name. All we know is it's some type of demon, and it won't stop at anything until it gets what it wants."

"Well what the hell does it want?" Megan had tears in her eyes.

Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. "An army. It said that there was a war coming... And people like us are his soldiers."

Megan shook her head. "How do you know all of this?"

"This demon had ruined my life at point. He killed my brother, and then he killed my boyfriend... I thought my whole life was ruined. Then the police left their murders as unsolved. I knew something wasn't right, so I started digging around a little... What I found blew my mind away. The demon had killed them, because they were in the way while he was trying to get to me... Sam and Dean went through the same thing. That demon killed their mother when they were just kids... Sam was only six months old when that demon took his mother... Dean was no older than 5 or 6. Now their dad is missing, looking for that damn demon and a way to kill it, meanwhile the goddamn thing keeps coming after us and John Winchester is nowhere to be found." A single tear rolled down Cheyenne's cheek. "I just want this whole thing to be over. The demon hunting, the ass-kicking..."

Megan looked up at her. "What about Sam?"

Cheyenne smiled and wiped away more tears that were falling. "Sam... He is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time... And I don't know what I would ever do if I lost him to anything... Supernatural or not. He means a lot to me and so does Dean. Dean may be a pain in my ass ninety-nine per cent of the time, but I love that guy like a brother. The Winchester brothers are two amazing guys, and I don't know if I could have made it this far without them..."

"Thank you..." A voice from the doorway said.

Cheyenne looked at the person standing there. It was Sam. _He looks like an angel, _Cheyenne thought. She finished wiping the tears off of her face and stood up. "For what?" She asked.

Sam smiled and walked over to her. "For saying that I'm the best thing that's happened to you in a long time." He pulled her into a hug. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear.

Cheyenne smiled and pulled her head back. She looked into Sam's eyes. "I love you, too." She whispered back. She kissed him gently on the lips.

Dean walked into the doorway and saw Megan in her hospital gown. "Oh. Sorry. I'll leave." He turned to walk away but Megan called him back. He turned back around and faced her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I want to thank you for what you did." She said. She was starting to cry.

"Megan, we'll be outside. Just holler if you need us." Cheyenne said. She and Sam walked into the hall to give Megan some privacy about what she wanted to say to Dean.

"Don't thank me. It's what I do." Dean replied.

Megan nodded and gave him a little smile. "I know... But still... Thank you. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you."

"Sam and Cheyenne helped you, too." Dean was trying to get rid of the chick flick moment he felt that was rising between the two of them.

"I know they did. But you..." More tears fell down her face. "You got me into the car, shielded my body from whatever that thing could have done. You have no idea how terrified I was and just having that feeling that you would get me to safety made me so calm. I want to thank you for that."

Dean was blushing a bit. "Well... Your welcome."

Megan waved him over. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Without any coaxing, Dean slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a half hug since she was still on the table. Megan buried her head in Dean's shoulder and cried, letting all of her fear and frustration come out...

* * *

Today was the day that Megan would go home.

"Guys, I don't want to go back to my house. That demon might be back for me..." Megan grabbed her head and squinted her eyes in pain.

Cheyenne ran over to her. "Megan... What's wrong?"

"I just... It's nothing. I've been getting them a lot lately." She replied. She brushed Cheyenne off and continued putting her jewellery on.

"Megan... That wasn't nothing. What happened?" Dean asked. He walked up to her.

"Nothing. I've just been seeing things in my head." She looked at Dean. "It's nothing. Really."

"How long have you been seeing things?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know... A month or two... Why?"

"Did you get a vision of the demon attacking you at all?" Cheyenne asked her.

"No... I don't think so." Megan stopped. "Wait... I did have a dream about a week ago about getting attacked in a forested area. Do you think it was a sign or a clue or something?"

"Uh... Duh." Cheyenne said. Sam shot her a look. She sighed. "What?"

"Nothing..." Sam laughed a bit.

"So... We should probably get you out of here and get you home." Dean said.

Megan nodded. "Can I ask you guys one favour?"

Sam, Dean and Cheyenne all looked at her. "Sure." They all said.

"Can you guys stay with me for a night or two? Just so that I'm not alone..." Megan requested.

"Yeah. Of course." Cheyenne replied. "Come on. Let's get you out to the Impala and we'll drive you home."

Megan nodded. "Okay... Sounds good."

* * *

The four of them got out of the car and began walking up the pathway to Megan's front door. Megan got her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she opened it, she found something she didn't expect. "What... the... hell...?" Her house was a complete mess. Papers were everywhere and her furniture was a mess. "He was here... Wasn't he?"

"I don't know..." Dean said, keeping his voice quiet. "Megan, you stay here with Sam. Me and Cheyenne will check things out."

"Okay..." Megan whispered.

Sam pulled Cheyenne close to him. "Be careful." He whispered in her ear.

Cheyenne kissed him gently on the lips. "I will. Keep her safe. I'll be right back." She whispered in return.

With those words said, Cheyenne and Dean walked away, reaching behind their backs and pulling guns out of the back of their pants. The safety of Megan was in their hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**** Hey everyone! Well, 2 months before I move out and into residence at the college I'm going to be attending. I'm going to try and write as much as I can this summer that way I don't get backed up. Anyways, my graduation was last Thursday! I got a bursary and I'm an Ontario Scholar! Only 100 students in Ontario get that every year! That made me feel awesome! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 17! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Dean?" Cheyenne whispered.

"Yeah?" Dean whispered back.

"What happens if it's here?"

Dean stopped and looked at her. "We kill it."

"Dean... Do you have any idea how many times we've tried to kill it and every time we failed? What is going to make this time any different?"

"I don't know."

Cheyenne sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's finish the scope and get back to Megan and Sam." Dean chuckled quietly and Cheyenne looked at him and tilted her head. "What is it, Dean. What's so funny?"

He shook his head and walked past her. "You said scope."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She whispered to herself. She followed behind Dean.

The two of them searched the house high and low and found nothing but a big mess that would probably take all day to clean up. They made their way back down to Sam and Megan.

"Find anything?" Megan asked. She was clinging pretty tightly to her sweater. If she squeezed on it or pulled any harder, it would probably rip off of her body.

"No. Nothing." Cheyenne replied. She put her gun back into the back of her pants. "Sam, will you help me with bringing in everyone's stuff?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala so he could get into the trunk and bring everything they needed in. "I'll stay in here with Megan. We can start cleaning this place up."

"Alright." Sam said. "Megan, where do you want us to put our stuff?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I really have no clue. Just leave it here for now if you want. I'll figure out a place to put it after Dean and I are done cleaning up."

"Okay. Sounds good. We won't be long." Cheyenne said as she opened the door. She and Sam made their way out to the car. Sam opened the trunk and opened the shelf that was hiding their gear. "So, what do we take in?"

He looked at her. "Honestly?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Honestly."

"I'd go with everything."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan to me. Better to be safe then sorry."

"Yeah... That's a good thing to remember."

Cheyenne laughed. "Especially in Dean's case."

"Well he hasn't gotten any calls from girls saying those two words he never wants to hear, so I'm pretty sure he's happy about that." Sam laughed as well.

"Yeah, probably." She put a few things on the ground. "Megan really likes him."

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Sam... I'm Blonde... Not blind." She raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen the way she looks at him?"

"I don't really look..." He replied.

"Every time she looks at your brother she gets a certain sparkle in her eye. That sparkle in her eye is like the look on a six year olds face when he walks down the stairs on Christmas Day to find what he wanted underneath the Christmas tree."

"Are you saying you think that she's falling for him?"

"Sammy, I'm saying that she _has_ fallen for him."

He laughed. "Ah... Dean's in for a treat."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because... It's Dean. He's like Stiffler from American Pie... He does the _'Bang and Boot'_."

"Well, Sam – I'm only going to say this once," She said as she lowered the shelf of the trunk and put the rest of the gear in the bag. "If he hurts her, _he's_ in for a treat."

Sam smiled at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You are way too overprotective."

Cheyenne returned the smile and kissed him on the lips. "Always." She whispered. She picked up the gear bag that was on the ground beside the Impala and walked back inside Megan's house.

"Wow." Sam whispered as he walked back into the house, not far behind Cheyenne.

Cheyenne turned and saw Dean and Megan cleaning up the living room. In the short time that herself and Sam were just outside, the room was actually starting to look a lot better.

"So what did you guys grab?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much everything that was in the car." Sam replied.

Cheyenne walked into the living room and put the bag down on the couch. She began to help cleaning, down on her knees collecting up papers and putting them into a neat pile for Megan to sort through. "I think we should stay here at least a week, or until we know that the demon is gone." Cheyenne suggested.

"A week? You can't be serious." Dean argued.

"Well I am. I want to make sure that it doesn't go after Megan again. Either we stay here for a week, or she comes on the road with us. In my opinion, it would be nice to have some female company for a change. I've been swimming in the 'testosterone ocean' for too long." Cheyenne said.

"I don't want to risk anybody else's lives, Cheyenne. Are you nuts?"

"Dean, I won't get hurt." Megan said.

"You won't get hurt, huh? What happened a couple days ago?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I got hurt... But you, Sam and Cheyenne came and saved me. Don't you think that stands for something? Dean, I know I can help." Megan stood up for herself.

"How can you help?" He asked. He was getting irritated.

"Come with me." Megan took his hand and led him down to her basement.

"You're not going to rape me are you?" Dean asked.

She stopped and looked at him. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, Dean, but it's not rape if you're willing." She walked up to a door that had a huge deadbolt lock on it. "I know more about what you guys do than you think." She took her keys out of her pocket and put the biggest one in the keyhole, slowly unlocking the door and pulling it open.

Dean walked over and what was inside of the room shocked him. "Whoa..."

"My father was a hunter. He was killed when I was eleven. I didn't want my mom giving his gear away so I kept it. This is all I have to remember him by." She explained.

"How long was he a hunter?" Dean asked as he made his way through the room, his eyes as wide a small child's at Christmas.

"Oh, God..." Megan went into thought. "_At least_ a decade... Maybe more."

"Did he ever take you with him?"

"No... He would always say that it was too dangerous. He was right." She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"It is a dangerous job. No doubt about it."

"My mom and I found that out when he was killed on one of his hunts."

Dean stopped. He turned and looked at her. "Megan... I'm sorry..."

"It's ok... It wasn't your fault." Tears began to stream down her face and she quickly wiped them away. She didn't want Dean to see the weakness that was within her.

He walked over to her. "How come you never told us?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know... Too painful, I guess."

Dean put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. His arms slid around her waist and he held her close. "Look... I may not be the best listener, but you can always talk to Cheyenne and Sam if you need to. Those two will listen to anyone."

Megan pulled back and looked at Dean. "I..."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What...?"

Megan took a chance. She put her hands behind Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. She tasted his lips. Breathed in his scent. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ she thought. She could feel Dean's grip tighten around her waist.

He slowly pulled away. "Megan..."

Megan walked to the door and opened it. "Dean... I'm sorry... I never should have done that... I'm a stupid girl..." She walked out of the room and Dean followed behind her.

"Megan you're not stupid." He said.

She locked the door and walked past him. "I kissed you. I should have known better."

"I don't want to do anything while you're vulnerable." He told her.

"What makes you think I'm vulnerable?" She asked. She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Megan, you were attacked by the demon that killed my parents. It could have killed you."

"Dean..."

"No... You should hear this. I don't want you doing something that you might regret."

Sam and Cheyenne made their way down to the basement. Cheyenne saw the hurt in Megan's eyes. "Oh... Are we interrupting something?"

"No... We're finished here..." Megan said. She took off up the stairs and into another room.

"Dean! What the hell did you do?" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" He argued. "I have to talk to her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:** **Hey everyone. Chapter 20 will be the last chapter to this story. I will try and get the rest of the chapters out as soon as I can. I leave September 2****nd****, so I might not be on for a while after that date seeing as how its college and my classes will be killer! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cheyenne grabbed Dean's arm as he tried to chase after Megan. "Dean, are you sure that's such a great idea right now? She seemed pretty upset."

"That's because I upset her." He replied. "I don't want to see her this way."

Sam and Cheyenne looked at each other. "Dean..." Sam began.

Dean looked at his brother. "What?"

"Is everything okay with you? We've never seen you like this before. Well, except for when you were with Cassie." Sam said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me to tell you the truth. Being confused is one thing, pissing a hot girl off is another _completely_ different situation that I have managed to get myself into. Excuse me." Dean walked past Sam and Cheyenne and up the stairs.

Cheyenne looked at Sam. "What just happened?"

Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"Okay then... Let's go and continue cleaning the rest of the house. The less Megan has on her plate, the better she'll feel."

Cheyenne went to walk up the stairs and Sam grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute." He said.

Cheyenne tilted her head. "What is it?"

Sam put his hands on the side of Cheyenne's face and brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her whole body against his. It was like the moulded together to make the perfect match, the perfect fit. Sam broke the kiss slowly and ran his hands through Cheyenne's hair slowly. "You look beautiful." He said.

Cheyenne's face went a bright red. "Sam..."

"No." He began. "You look so beautiful right now. You always look beautiful."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Even when I first wake up and I'm a complete and utter mess?"

"Yes. You are gorgeous when you wake up and your hair is a mess and you have no makeup on."

"Sam, where is all of this coming from?" She asked him.

"I just thought I should let you know."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you."

He kissed her back and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too."

"It seems like both you and your brother have gotten the _love-bug_." Cheyenne said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You're all lovey-dovey and I haven't heard anything from Dean and Megan in about 5 minutes, so she must have accepted his apology." Sam got a weird look on his face. "What?"

"Or maybe she killed him." He smirked.

"Oh, God." Cheyenne took off up the stairs and ran into the living room to find Megan and Dean sitting on the couch. He calmed her down and talked to her, explaining himself. _Oh my God..._ Megan thought. _He actually opened up to a woman. _"Sam!" She called.

Sam walked into the room and stood beside her. "What is it? They're fine. Look, he's alive." He pointed and a huge smile spread across his face.

"I know that. Where's the camera?"

"What the hell do you want the camera for?" Dean asked her.

"Because this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see you open up like this and I want to have it on video so people can see that Mr. Dean Winchester is actually a softie." Cheyenne grinned.

Dean blushed a bit. "Shut up."

"Don't count on it." Cheyenne smirked. "Megan could you show me where the washroom is?"

"Yeah, sure." Megan got up off of the couch and showed Cheyenne to the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs." She said, then she walked off.

Cheyenne went into the bathroom. She did what she had to then went and washed her hands. When she looked in the mirror, she saw the yellow-eyed demon standing behind her. She gasped and turned around. He wasn't there. However, when she looked in the mirror, he was. "What the hell do you want?" She was scared, but she wasn't going to show it.

"You... And Sam." He replied. He tilted his head.

"Why? Why us?" She asked.

"There is a war coming, sweetheart, and I need strong soldiers. You and Sam have a bond that has made the two of you the strongest I have ever seen. Even after I killed your families, you were still strong. But when you and Sam met each other... Wow... Talk about tough."

"So you lied."

"About that dream you had a few months ago? Yeah... I lied. But hey... Demons do that."

"We never doubted that you killed our families, the ones that we loved. We knew it was you all along."

There was a knock on the door followed by Sam's voice. "Cheyenne... Are you okay in there?"

She looked at the door then turned back to the mirror. The demon was gone. _Damnit_, she thought. "Yeah... I'm okay." She opened the door and Sam was standing there. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We thought you might have found the demon or something but you probably would have called for us to come up and help you."

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I definitely would have called you."

Sam pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes I worry about you."

Cheyenne pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"Well... Sometimes you kind of close everybody out and get really quiet. It makes me nervous as to what you're thinking about."

She smiled and kissed him. "I always think wonderful things about you."

He turned a light shade of pink and kissed her back. "Same here. So are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I just think I'm going crazy..."

"Why?"

"The yellow-eyed demon was here. He talked to me."

"Cheyenne, you just said-"

Cheyenne cut him off. "I know what I said, but he wasn't here in person."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Then how was he here?"

"He appeared in the mirror behind me. When I turned to look to see if he was there in person he wasn't. I don't know how he did it, but he could only be seen in the mirror." She tried to explain.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked.

"Remember that dream I had a few months ago? The one where he said that he didn't kill our loved ones?"

"He lied. He said that all demons lie. He really is the demon that killed our families."

"We knew that, Hun. We never doubted it for a second. What else did he say?"

"That there is a war coming." She answered.

"War?" Sam was confused. "Is that the reason he keeps coming after us?"

Cheyenne let out a sigh. "Yeah. He said he needs the strongest of soldiers, and that we were them."

Sam shook his head. "This demon is sick."

"Sam, he said that we were stronger together, we always have been. That's why he wants the both of us."

"We're going to kill him." Sam said.

"You're damn right we're going to kill him."

"We should probably go tell Megan and Dean what happened." Sam suggested.

"Yeah... Let's go."

The two of them headed down the stairs and back into the living room where Dean and Megan were sitting on the couch. Sam and Cheyenne sat in the chairs that were beside each other and looked at the other two.

Dean knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I talked to the demon." Cheyenne answered.

"Why the hell didn't you call us? You know he can kill you!" He shouted.

"Yes, Dean, I'm _very_ aware of that. He wasn't here in person. He was in the mirror in the bathroom. That's how he talked to me."

"Well... What did the bastard say?" Megan asked.

"All demons lie."

"Well we knew that." Dean said. "What else?"

"There's a war coming, and Sam and I are the strongest soldiers that he wants."

"What kind of war?" Megan asked.

"We're not sure." Sam said. "But we're going to be prepared to win our war."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** **Hey ****everyone. I leave ****tomorrow**** for college****. My hours aren't too bad but I will be working so that will effect how much I write, also. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cheyenne rolled over and looked at the clock. **3:46 AM**. _Ugh_, she thought to herself. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. She was too worried that the demon would appear at any second and try and capture her and Sam or kill Megan. Her mind was scattered everywhere. She was confused about a lot of things, but not about her feelings for the man that lay beside her. Sam. Cheyenne slowly got out of bed, putting a sweater on as she stood in the middle of the spare bedroom. Dean had been sleeping in the room next to Megan's in case she had needed somebody to talk to or to run to her bedroom in case the demon attacked.

Ever since the brothers and she had met and saved Megan, things in Cheyenne's life had become more difficult. But she did not regret a second of it. She was very happy that she had saved someone from the one creature that destroyed her life. Cheyenne looked at a sleeping Sam and smiled to herself. _I'm so lucky,_ she thought. She slowly tip-toed out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. Maybe a bowl of ice cream would help her get to sleep.

She went to the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. She grabbed herself a bowl and a spoon. She took a couple scoops of ice cream and put the carton back in the freezer. She sat at the table in the dark, eating her ice cream and thinking about how they could kill the demon. They didn't have the Colt, not yet anyways. Besides, where would they find it? Who could have it? Cheyenne froze and raised an eyebrow. _Maybe that guy, Bobby that Sam and Dean talk about knows where it could be..._

Cheyenne finished off her ice cream and practically ran up the stairs and back into the guest bedroom where Sam was sleeping. She shook him violently and he rolled over and stared at her.

"Cheyenne honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's Bobby's number?" She asked.

"What?"

"Bobby's number, What is it?"

"Why?"

"I think he may know where the Colt is."

"Why would you think he might know where it is?"

"Because he knows everything and anything about demons and everything supernatural! Sam, just please give me his number!"

"Alright..." He gave in. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand that was beside the bed. He brought up Bobby's number and handed the phone to Cheyenne. "Here. Just press talk."

Following Sam's direction, she pressed the talk button and the number dialled.

Bobby answered his phone. "Hello?" He answered in a groggy voice.

_Whoops_, Cheyenne thought, _he must have been sleeping._"Hi, Bobby. You don't know me, but you soon will. This is Cheyenne Evans, Sam Winchester's girlfriend."

"Sam has a girlfriend?" Bobby asked. He sounded surprised.

"Uh... Yeah." She replied. "But that's besides the point. Have you ever heard of the Colt?"

"Yeah, I have. What do _you_ want with the Colt?"

"Would you have a general idea of where it is?"

"Put Sam on the phone." Bobby said.

Cheyenne handed Sam his phone. "He wants to talk to you, I guess he can't handle determined blondes."

Sam shot her a look. "Cheyenne-" He said.

She sighed. "What?!?"

Sam shook his head and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Bobby,"

"What do you guys want with the Colt?" He asked Sam.

"The demon is closing in on us. He almost killed someone until Cheyenne had a vision and we stopped him. We're at Megan's house right now."

"Who's Megan?" He asked.

"The girl we saved from the demon. Things are getting pretty rough, Bobby. Could you help us out and give us a general idea of where the gun is?"

"Sam, you really shouldn't be doing this by yourselves."

"Bobby, we'll be fine. So can you tell us where the gun is?"

"Where are you guys?"

* * *

After giving Bobby directions to where they were, Sam and Cheyenne woke Dean and Megan up.

"Bobby knows where the Colt is?" Dean said. He was angry.

"No, Bobby has the Colt." Sam replied.

"Why the hell didn't he tell us that before? That man is like a second father to us and he kept something like that from us?"

"Dean, calm down." Cheyenne said.

"I am calm!" He shouted.

"Dean!" Megan yelled.

Dean sighed. "What?"

"Calm down." She said.

There was a knock on the front door. "Bobby's here." Cheyenne said. She walked to the door and opened it.

Bobby stood there and looked at her. "You must be Megan."

"Close. Cheyenne." She corrected. "Come in." She backed out of the doorway so Bobby could enter the house.

Bobby followed Cheyenne into the living room and Dean immediately stood up. "Dean, sit your ass down."

"No." Dean argued.

"Dean, do what Bobby says." Megan said.

"Megan, you don't even know the man so stay out of it!" He shouted.

"I may not know him but I have a pretty good idea that he damn well knows what he's talking about! Dean, sit your ass down and give Bobby a chance to explain himself." She ordered.

"Dean, you better marry that girl." Bobby said.

Dean sighed and sat down on the couch. "So why didn't you tell us that you had the Colt before?" He spoke as calmly as he could.

"I wasn't sure if the demon would die from the bullets that it holds." Bobby answered.

"Why wouldn't you be sure?" Cheyenne asked.

"Because he's one powerful son-of-a-bitch." He replied.

Sam nodded. "True. But Bobby, you have to remember, it's worth a shot. If we have any chance of taking this demon out, it's now."

"I'm aware of that."

"But Bobby, you really shouldn't have kept something like that from them. If they had the Colt sooner, all of this could have been over by now." Megan spoke up.

"Don't you think I know that?" Bobby snapped.

"Hey, you need to calm down." Cheyenne said to him. "She may not know you personally but she's still a woman and you need to treat her with respect."

Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean. "And you put up with her?"

"Not by choice." Dean replied.

"Hey," Cheyenne said. "Play nice or I'll get you back when you least expect it."

"Sam, you're dating her?" Bobby turned and asked him.

"Yeah. Does that shock and amaze you?" He walked behind Cheyenne and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Actually, yes it does. You always went for the girly girls. You actually found yourself a girl who's not afraid to kick Dean's ass." Bobby said. "I'm proud you, Sammy."

Sam laughed a bit when he saw the look on his brother's face. "Thanks, Bobby."

"So can we see the gun?" Cheyenne asked. She figured it was time to get down to business.

Bobby said yes with a slight nod of his head. He reached into his coat and pulled out a silver gun with an engraving on the side. The bullets were already in it, just waiting to be fired. "I want you all to know that if this gun won't kill that demon, you all are in deep trouble."

"Then I guess we will all have to have faith and pray to hell that it will kill it, won't we?" Cheyenne said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Nobody wasted any time getting everything they needed packed and into the 2 vehicles that they were using to track Yellow Eyes. Cheyenne had decided to ride with Bobby since Dean was driving her nuts.

Everybody piled into the two vehicles and started heading down the highway. Bobby and Cheyenne were in the truck that was ahead of the Impala.

He looked at her strange.

"What?" Cheyenne asked him.

"I'm surprised Dean puts up with you." He said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She retorted.

"I mean you have a hell of an attitude, just like his. You're competition to him, Girly, and he knows it."

"What do you mean _competition_?"

"I mean it's a battle of the badasses. Dean has always been number one with being the badass of the year, then you came along."

"Well guess what, Bobby?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Crap happens. Dean will get over it. He always does."

There was a long moment of silence. "So how long have you known the boys?" Bobby asked.

"Almost a year."

"How'd you meet 'em?"

"We were all hunting the same thing and ran into one another in the woods. I didn't know if I could trust them back then so I held them up at rifle-point and played twenty-one questions. They passed my test and we've been together ever since, saving each others asses at every chance we get."

"Sounds like you're real close to them."

"Yeah."

The sound of Metallica filled the air of the Impala. Sam had gotten used to the sound. Megan was in the back seat with her own opinion flowing through her head on the kind of music she'd like to hear.

"So how do we know that the demon will follow us to wherever it is that we're going?" She asked.

"We don't." Dean answered.

"Then what are we doing driving all over for?"

"It's a trap for him, Megan. We lead him somewhere, put him in a Devil's Trap, and then banish him." Sam answered.

"Banish him?" Megan was confused.

"Back to hell." Dean answered.

"And what's a Devil's Trap?" She asked.

"It's a special kind of circle with symbols on it and a Pentagram in the circle. When a demon steps into it, they can't get out. Therefore, it's a Devil's Trap." Sam explained.

"How long have you guys been doing this?"

"Too long." Dean said. The car grew silent for a moment. "So Megan, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Anything that has a nice beat to it, mostly Latin music."

"Latin? Why?" Dean was shocked at her answer.

"It's the most romantic kind of language out there, Dean Winchester. There are other types of music besides AC/DC, Metallica and Led Zeppelin."

"Not in my world." He answered

Sam sighed. "Now I know why Cheyenne chose to ride with Bobby instead of us."

"Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because all you do argue and debate."

Dean gave a half-hearted laugh. "Hah... That's not... True..."

"Dean."

"Shut up."

In front of the Impala, Bobby's truck pulled over to the side of the road. Dean parked his car behind him. He jumped out.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Dean shouted.

"He's close." He answered. "The EMF meter is going haywire and Cheyenne's got a migraine."

Sam got out of the car and ran over to Cheyenne. He pulled her into a hug. "Hey... Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just get this done and over with." She reached into Bobby's truck box and opened up the large trunk that was in it. She pulled out her salt blaster and holy water. She cocked her gun. "Let's go."

"How do you know where to go?" Sam asked her.

"Look around us Sam. What do you see?"

"Forest." He answered.

"Exactly. Where did he attack Megan?"

"The forest." He remembered.

"Alright, guys. Let's send this yellow-eyed son-of-a-bitch back to hell." Dean said.

The rest of them grabbed what they needed and they all began their trek into the forest. They all looked around, careful of their surroundings.

They all wanted the same thing today, and that was for all of this madness to be over. If it would end, Cheyenne and Sam could take their relationship to the next level and settle down. Dean and Megan could _try_ to get something started. Bobby could retire and enjoy life. But none of this was going to happen unless they killed Yellow Eyes.

"Do you guys know how many times we've tried to kill this son-of-a-bitch?" Cheyenne asked.

"Too many to count." Sam replied. He put one arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "It's all going to be over soon. I promise."

Dean put his hand up, signalling the three others to stay where they were. He looked around then waved his hand, signalling the path was clear.

"Ah, ah, ah..." A voice from behind them said. "Not the brightest crayons in the box, are we?"

The four of them turned around and held their guns up in the air. Little did the demon know, Bobby was the one with the Colt hidden in his coat, and he was ready to take fire whenever he needed to.

"We figured you would be here." Cheyenne said.

"Well at least this time one of your guesses was right, wasn't it?"

Anger was building up inside of her. "You have a lot of nerve saying what you say and doing what you do."

"Don't I know it." He replied.

Cheyenne looked straight into the demon's eyes. "Bobby, now!" She shouted.

As soon as she said his name, Bobby pulled the Colt out of his jacket and with one shot, put a hole in the demon's head. All was silent, and then it looked as if he was being electrocuted over and over again. The demon's body shook violently. He fell to the ground and flames burst into the air. Before everybody's eyes, Yellow Eyes had been killed. There were no remains of the body, no trace of him at all.

Sam wrapped his arms around Cheyenne and pulled her into a close hug. "It's over. You don't have to be scared anymore." He whispered to her.

She nodded and looked up at him. "I know." She smiled.

Sam slowly leaned his head down and gently kissed her lips.

Dean looked away. "Ew..." He said to himself.

Megan laughed. "Dean..." She said. He turned to her and she kissed him. "Thanks for everything."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hmm..."

It was days end. Their greatest fear was gone, and everybody walked back to their vehicles to head back to town and get a well deserved good nights sleep.


End file.
